


Broken Faith

by TazzyJan



Series: Broken Faith [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, the team is captured by a Jaffa with a vendetta against Jack and he is forced to do horrible things to keep his team alive.  Story contains a great deal of graphic violence as well as multiple non-con/dub-con scenes.</p>
<p>The main pairing of this story is Jack/Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Faith

Tal'ra watched as her prisoner came awake with a groan. The other three had already regained consciousness. She had taken great pleasure in beating Jack and he had taken awhile to revive. Each was held in a separate room, away from the others. She had planned her revenge meticulously and wanted nothing to go wrong. 

Jack came awake to a fiery pain in his shoulders that he realized was caused by his bound wrists which he was currently hanging from. The Colonel quickly got his feet under him to take the pressure off his arms. Once he had his balance again, he scanned the room for any sign of his team. He was greeted by the sight of a muscular woman with long dark hair. The short shirt she wore displayed the X on her stomach, letting Jack know immediately that she was Jaffa. The serpent symbol on her forehead marked her as one of Apophis'. 

"Where's the snake?" Jack asked casually, his voice showing none of the fear he felt in the pit of his stomach. 

"Apophis is not here," the Jaffa responded. "This is between you and I, O'Neill." 

"Do I know you?" Jack quipped. 

"No. I am Tal'ra." She moved closer to him then, until she stood directly in front of him. "But you shall call me Mistress." 

"Oh, I don't think so," O'Neill said in defiance. Tal'ra smiled and reached out to run her hands up and down his body. He tried to stop the shudder that passed through him at her touch, but could not. His Jaffa captor smiled at the knowledge of what she was doing to him. 

"Have faith, O'Neill," she said as she continued to touch him. "Before I am finished you will gladly kneel at my feet." 

"What have you done with my people?" Jack asked. He decided to ignore her ranting and concentrate on what was important...his team. 

"They are unharmed. Whether or not they remain that way depends entirely on you." Tal'ra stepped back then and looked carefully at the man before her. "If you do all that I say, they will not be harmed. At least not permanently." 

"And if I don't?" Jack looked her in the eye as he asked this. He did not like how this was going at all. He had a very bad feeling about what was to come. 

"Then I shall make you the Host for the Goa'uld I carry and your friends shall be put to death as you watch." Jack stared in horror as Tal'ra reached inside her pouch and brought out her Goa'uld larva for him to see. It was much larger than the one Teal'c carried. Jack presumed that meant it was a good deal older. Jack could not help but shy away as she brought the Goa'uld up to his face and rubbed it against him. Carefully, she lay it against his neck. O'Neill tensed as he felt it explore his skin, as if looking for a good entry point. 

"Which shall it be?" she asked. 

"Am I really supposed to believe that you'll let us go if I do what you want?" he responded. 

"As you wish," Tal'ra replied. Jack felt the Goa'uld start to burrow into his neck and tried to jerk away. His bonds held him firmly in place as his body was invaded. 

"Stop!" he screamed, unable to help himself. Suddenly, he felt the burrowing stop, although he could still feel the creature partially inside of him. 

"You have changed your mind?" Tal'ra queried. The look of horror on his face made her seriously consider implanting the Goa'uld within him. But she knew he would suffer more with what she had planned for him. 

"You...you won't hurt them? If I do what you want?" Jack asked, unable to look at the woman next to him. 

"As I said, they will not be permanently harmed," Tal'ra answered. 

"What...what did you want me to do?" Jack whispered softly. Slowly, he felt the Goa'uld being removed from him. Once it was gone, he sagged against his bindings, his legs unable to support him. 

Tal'ra smiled at O'Neill as she placed the larva back inside her pouch. Jack felt the blood drain from his face at the sight. "You may start by addressing me as Mistress," she said. 

"Mistress. Alright, sure," Jack replied, more to himself than her. That wasn't so bad, he thought to himself as he envisioned his hands on her throat choking the life out of her and the Goa'uld she carried. 

"Next, you shall wear this." She removed a scarab from her shirt and placed it on Jack's. "This will allow me to watch you at all times. To ensure you honor your part of the bargain." 

"What bargain?" Jack said snidely. 

"The one that keeps your companions in the same number of pieces that they came here in," Tal'ra answered, her eyes flashing angrily. 

Jack wisely held his tongue. He could see that she was deadly serious and he did not want to piss her off any more than he already had. After a moment, she seemed to calm again and continued. 

"They trust you, do they not?" she asked. 

"Yeah, they trust me," he replied carefully. 

"By the time you are finished, that trust will be no more. They will know you for what you are Jack O'Neill." 

"And what's that?" he asked with a note of resignation. 

"A deceiver." 

"Look, um...Mistress...you've got me. You don't need to do anything to my team..." Jack began but stopped when the Jaffa burst into laughter. 

"I have not intention of doing anything to your team, O'Neill. That task is reserved for you." Tal'ra drank in the look of confusion and apprehension on her enemy's face. 

"Pardon?" O'Neill's concern showed in his eyes. 

"I will do nothing to them. You will do it all, while your Jaffa watches. He will see you for the weak and deceitful leader that you are," Tal'ra informed him. 

"You said...you said they wouldn't be hurt," Jack said fearfully. 

"I said they would not be harmed permanently. You have made your decision. Change your mind now and you shall watch each of them die in agony." There was no way she was letting him back out now. Jack stared at her, silently cursing himself for getting his team into this. 

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked. 

"You dishonored my family. We are outcasts now because of your deceit. For that, you will know more pain than you have ever imagined." The Jaffa turned and walked away from him. As she left the room, two more Jaffa entered to stand guard. 

Teal'c stiffened as the door to his room opened. He had watched the exchange between Tal'ra and O'Neill on the view screen. He was very worried for his friend. 

"Greetings, Teal'c," Tal'ra said as she entered his quarters. She motioned and the two Jaffa standing guard departed. 

"Why are you doing this, Tal'ra?" he demanded as he stood to meet her. 

"Because of HIM, my brother and all of his line are outcasts!" she hissed. 

"Bra'tac made his own choices. O'Neill is not responsible for them. Your brother saw the gods for what they truly are. He chose to fight against them to free his people." Teal'c tried to explain, hoping he could get through to her. 

"NO!" she shouted, enraged. "O'Neill's nonsense of freedom turned him from the gods. Now we are all outcasts and now he will pay." 

"Do not do this, Tal'ra," Teal'c implored. "I do not wish to be your enemy." 

"When you see him for the spineless and deceitful leader that he is, you will thank me." Tal'ra summoned the two guards before turning to leave. She knew better than to underestimate an unrestrained Jaffa. Especially one who had been trained by Bra'tac, himself. 

Jack tensed when Tal'ra entered the room. She whispered to the guards then walked up to the bound man. He looked her in the eyes, refusing to give her the satisfaction of causing him to look away. She approached until there were only a few inches between them and slapped him hard across the face. His bound wrists were the only thing that kept him from being knocked off his feet by the extraordinary strength of the Jaffa. 

"When I approach, you will kneel and ask 'How may I serve you, Mistress?'. Is this understood?" Tal'ra asked, his insolence infuriating her. 

"Kinda hard to kneel tied up like this," he replied, trying to resist in whatever way he could. With a motion that was almost too fast to see, Jack found himself free. He watched the Jaffa warily as he steadied himself on shaky legs. 

"Go ahead, O'Neill," Tal'ra taunted. "I know you want to. But there are two more Jaffa outside the door. You will fail and your companions will pay the price for that failure." Jack knew she was right. Even as every once of him screamed to fight, he dropped painfully to his knees. 

"How may I serve you, Mistress?" he asked tonelessly. 

Tal'ra laughed at the man kneeling before her and Jack felt his face burn with shame. He vowed to himself that he would make her pay for what she was doing to him. If he lived through it, of course. 

"Come, pet," she called as she turned her back on him and walked to the door. "Your first task awaits you." 

"My first task?" Jack asked as he slowly got to his feet. 

"Yes," she said. She opened the door to reveal a long hallway. Several other doors ran up and down the length of it. "In the last room on the left is Daniel Jackson." 

"What exactly is it I'm supposed to do?" the Colonel asked, dreading the answer. He hoped Daniel would be able to forgive him for whatever it was he was about to do. 

"Seduce him," Tal'ra answered succinctly. 

"Ex...excuse me," Jack stammered. 

"You are to seduce Daniel Jackson and pleasure him. First with your mouth, then you are to let him mount you," she explained. The panicked look on O'Neill's face made her smile in anticipation. 

"I...I can't," Jack said, then rushed to explain. "Daniel's not...not like that. He has a wife, for crying out loud. He's not...interested...in men." 

"Then he will die," Tal'ra stated and motioned for one of the Jaffa in the corridor. 

"No! Wait!" Jack exclaimed. "Um...Mistress, please. Maybe if I explain to him, he'll..." 

"No. You may tell him nothing of our...arrangement," she said firmly. "Seduce him, then submit yourself to him for his pleasure, or watch him die. The choice is yours." 

With a heavy heart, Jack walked down the hallway to the room Daniel was in. "Forgive me, Danny," he muttered and prayed he would have the strength to pull this off. 

Jack stood outside the door and eyed the two Jaffa guards. Turning to Tal'ra he said, "Tell them to open the door and shove me inside." 

"Do it," Tal'ra said, intrigued by whatever plan the human had in mind. 

Daniel jumped as the door was suddenly opened. He dove to catch the Colonel who was shoved forcefully inside. The young anthropologist barely managed to keep him from hitting the floor. 

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed as he helped steady his friend. Daniel looked up as the door closed and cursed himself for not trying to get to it. 

"Daniel, thank God you're alright," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around his friend. 

"I'm alright, Jack," Daniel reassured him. He was a bit concerned about the Colonel. Jack was not a touchy-feely person, yet he still held Daniel tightly in his arms. If anything, the other man seemed to tighten his hold. 

"I was so worried." O'Neill kept his arms tight around the younger man and slowly began to run one hand up and down his back. He felt his friend stiffen at the caress and tightened his hold a bit more. 

"Jack, are you okay?" Daniel prompted, confused and a bit nervous. 

"I am now," Jack answered. Slowly, trying desperately not to spook the other man, Jack began to nuzzle his face against Daniel's shoulder. 

"What's going on, Colonel?" Daniel asked. He had tensed up considerably as Jack rubbed against him. 

"Oh God! I'm sorry," Jack stammered as he released his friend and backed away. He refused to look at the man, keeping his gaze lowered to the floor instead. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm...I'm sorry, Danny. I m...mean, Dr. Jackson. It...it won't happen again." 

"Jack, calm down," Daniel soothed, trying to calm his distraught friend. "It's alright." 

"No, no it's not, Dan...Dr. Jackson," Jack said, still refusing to look at his friend. "It's just that...just that I've lost so much. I was so...so scared that you... I couldn't lose you, too. I...I could handle...Ch...Charlie...and Sara. But not you. Not you." Tears ran down Jack's face as he forced the words out. He hated himself for doing this to Daniel, but at the same time, wondered how much of what he had just said was the truth. 

"You're not going to lose me, Jack," Daniel assured him. 

"I already have," Jack affirmed dully. 

"Jack," Daniel began as he took a step toward the man. 

"No!" Jack exclaimed. He held up his hands as if fending off an attack. "Don't come near me. Please." 

"Why not?" Daniel stopped his advance and looked carefully at his friend. 

"Because...because I won't be able to help myself. I can't...can't be that close to you and not... touch... you. I'm sorry, Danny." The abject misery in the Colonel's tone made Daniel's heart ache. He had never seen his friend this distressed. Slowly, the Colonel's words began to sink in and Daniel could not believe what he was hearing. 

"Jack, what are you trying to say here?" he asked. There had to be a mistake. There was no way Colonel Jack O'Neill was saying what it sounded like he was saying. Daniel was not quite the choir boy everyone made him out to be. He had had his share of lovers in the past, and a couple of them had even been male. But he doubted very seriously if the man before him had ever even entertained the thought of sleeping with another man. 

"I need you," Jack replied. He crumpled to his knees then, his face buried in his hands. He was terrified, both that he would succeed and that he would not. He had never had sex with a man before and now he was about to trick his best friend into bedding him. He prayed they would both be able to live with the consequences. 

"Need me how, Jack?" Daniel inquired. "I'm sorry, but I need specifics here, Colonel. Cause what it sounds like you're saying couldn't possibly be what you're saying." 

"Couldn't it?" Jack challenged and brought his face up to look at his friend. Brown eyes met blue and both men searched the other for their reaction. 

"Are you telling me, honestly telling me, that you want to have sex with me?" Daniel asked. He needed Jack to say it. He did not want to be wrong about this. 

"Yes," the Colonel answered bluntly. "I know you're probably disgusted with me now..." 

"No," Daniel cut in quickly. "Just surprised. I've never thought about you...like that...before. Never pegged you for the type, I guess." 

"I've never...never been with a man before," Jack said softly, his apprehension rising as he realized that fact would soon change. 

"I'll show you," Daniel said. He closed the distance between them and knelt down beside his friend. Gently, he took the older man in his arms and kissed him. Jack stiffened at the touch of Daniel's mouth on his, but quickly regained his composure and opened his mouth to the kiss. 

Daniel's tongue probed gently at Jack's mouth. Carefully, he teased the other man's tongue until he began to respond. Daniel could feel the tension in his friend as he tasted him thoroughly. 

Up until this moment, Daniel had never thought about kissing the Colonel. Now, however, he knew he could get lost in the taste and feel of the other man. Moaning softly, he started to deepen the kiss. He probed his tongue further into Jack's surprisingly pliant mouth. The young anthropologist felt a head rush at being so in control of a man who generally tried to do the controlling. 

Daniel began to run his hands up and down the Colonel's back. He knew his friend was nervous and wanted to quell some of his apprehension. The Colonel, though, was having second thoughts about the whole thing. 

He had been surprised when Daniel had all but admitted to having had sex with men before. At first, he had thought that would make things easier. Now, though, Daniel's obvious knowledge of this unfamiliar territory was putting Jack at a disadvantage. In short, he was getting scared, fast. 

Deciding if he was going to complete Tal'ra's *task*, he had better take control of the situation, he pulled back from Daniel. The younger man looked at him, lust clearly showing on his flushed face. He studied his friend for a moment, concerned that he had spooked the other man by his ardor. 

"Jack, are you alright?" he asked as he tried to slow down his breathing. 

"Yeah. I want...I want...," Jack stammered. He was having a hard time getting the words out with Daniel looking at him so intently. 

"Tell me," Daniel said gently. 

"I want to...taste...you," the Colonel finally managed to say. He averted his eyes as he felt his face flush with embarrassment. 

"Taste me?" Daniel questioned, unsure if the Colonel meant what Daniel hoped he did. 

"I've...never...taken...another man...in my mouth," Jack whispered. Right then, if a hole would have opened up in front of him, Colonel Jack O'Neill would have gladly jumped into it, head first. 

"J...jack, um...are you saying, um...you want to..." Daniel tried to find a polite way of phrasing it, but he was having trouble coming up with any. 

"Yes. I want to...suck you," Jack finally asked. He still would not look at the other man, too embarrassed to face his friend. 

"Are you sure, Jack?" Daniel asked. 

"Yes. Please, Daniel. Let me...let me suck you." It was more than enough confirmation for the other man. He sincerely hoped that his friend would not regret this later, but that thought was quickly whisked away as he felt Jack's hands reach for his belt. 

"Stand up," Jack said. Daniel did as his friend asked and Jack immediately moved to kneel in front of him. 

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable..." Daniel began as Jack undid his belt. 

"No. Like this," came the soft reply. 

Slowly, Jack unfastened Daniel's pants and slid the zipper down. With unsteady hands, he grasped both pants and underwear and pulled them down together. Daniel's erection, now free of the constricting clothing, sprang forward. Jack looked at it for a moment then encircled it in a tentative hand. 

The Colonel took a moment and looked up at the man he was kneeling before. Daniel stood staring down at him, looking for all the world like a god. Jack felt a shiver run up his spine and quickly lowered his head. Closing his eyes, he summoned up all his years of self-discipline and carefully took his best friend's cock in his mouth. 

Daniel hissed at the sudden feeling of wet silken heat that surrounded him. Instinctively he reached down and wrapped his hands in Jack's short hair as best he could. It had been a long time since Daniel had been gone down on by anyone. It felt like heaven. He tried not to thrust as Jack slowly took more and more of him into his mouth. He knew this was the first time his friend had ever done this before and he did not want to hurt the other man by thrusting too forcefully. 

Jack was taking his time, lazily running his mouth up and down the hard shaft. He had no intention of making Daniel cum in his mouth. Tal'ra had been quite specific. The blow job was just a preliminary. He still had to get Daniel to fuck him. 

The thought of the hard cock now sliding in and out of his mouth entering his body, made Jack start to tremble. He had never done ANYTHING like this before, and he was scared. Suddenly, his mind began to rebel. He was Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force. He was not some whore who dropped to his knees whenever his Mistress ordered. And there was no way in hell he was just going to bend over and let this wet behind the ears kid fuck him. Uh uh, no way in hell. 

All at once, Daniel felt Jack jerk his mouth off of him. He winced as Jack's teeth scraped painfully across the head of his cock. He looked at his friend, concerned that he had thrust too deeply and accidentally hurt the other man. What he saw in Jack's eyes stopped him short. The Colonel looked furious. And the fury was directed straight at Daniel. 

"Jack, what's wrong?" Daniel asked worriedly. 

"Stay the hell away from me, Jackson," the Colonel replied icily. 

"Jack?" Daniel called. "Look, Jack, I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted me to show you..." 

"Show me?" Jack cut in, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "IF I actually needed someone to show me around the bedroom, do you honestly think I'd pick YOU?" 

"Was it all just some joke then?" Daniel asked loudly, his hands clenching into fists as he redid his trousers. "Was it just curiosity? Never sucked a guy off before so you thought you'd try it with me?" 

"Please! Don't flatter yourself," Jack quipped. "If I wanted to suck a man off, I'd make sure to pick a MAN." 

"You fucking bastard!" Daniel advanced on Jack then and struck the still kneeling man. 

Jack rolled with the punch and came up in a crouch. He punched Daniel in the stomach, but the other man blocked the blow. It looked like Daniel had been taking his self defense lessons of late quite seriously. He was still no match for O'Neill. Even on Jack's worst day and Daniel's best, it was no competition. 

As Jack readied himself to take the man down, a thought occurred to him. He suddenly thought how easy it would be to just break Jackson's neck. Followed on the heels of that was the thought that it would be probably be kinder than the death Tal'ra had planned for him when Jack walked out of this room without finishing his *task*. 

All at once, the fight went out of Jack. The realization that if he won the fight Danny would die, ripped at his heart. He knew, though that he had to make it look good. Daniel was pissed and he would not believe a sudden change of heart on Jack's part. 

Intentionally, Jack did not block Daniel's next blow. It caught him full in the face and stunned him for a minute. Jack thought to himself that it was a pretty good hit, but that thought was quickly driven from him as he felt Daniel turning him over onto his knees. 

Jack pretended to be stunned as Daniel undid his pants and pulled them down. He did not want to fight the other man anymore and risk injuring him. He shivered as he felt the cool air on his bare skin. He tensed when he heard Daniel's zipper being lowered. 

A strong hand gently rested on the small of his back as he felt Daniel move up behind him. He tried not to tense up too much when he felt his friend place the head of his cock at his virgin hole. 

"I won't rape you, Jack," Daniel said quietly. "If you really don't want this, say so." 

"Do it," Jack gritted out and immediately felt Daniel thrust into him. 

And Danny was not being gentle about it. By the force of Daniel's initial thrust, Jack guessed he had really upset the other man. That was alright with Jack, though, because, in his mind, he deserved it. For a few brief moments, he had been willing to let his friend die. He hated himself for that. 

He was brought out of his revere by another hard thrust from Daniel. A groan escaped him before he could stop it, but Daniel did not say anything. A final thrust and he was buried completely inside the Colonel. Daniel stilled himself, holding Jack's hips firmly against his pelvis and enjoyed the tightness of his friend. He knew Jack had to be in some pain, but Daniel was still too angry to care. 

Jack's earlier words had hurt him deeply. He felt his anger well up as he replayed them in his head. A thought came to him and he smiled wickedly. He would show the good Colonel a thing or two. This geek was going to fuck Mr. Always-In-Control's virgin ass and make him cum in the process. 

The Colonel was glad for Daniel's stillness. It gave him time to adjust to the flesh invading his body so intimately. He jerked when he felt Daniel's hand reach underneath him and take hold of his soft penis. 

"What...what are you doing?" he asked. 

"Showing you a thing or two in the bedroom, Colonel O'Neill, sir," Daniel replied. "You see, sir, I'm going to fuck you in the ass and you're going to cum. And there's nothing you can do about it." 

"Danny..." 

"You're going to cum with my cock ramming inside you, Colonel," Daniel said, ignoring his weak protest. "You can try to fight it all you want, but if there's one thing that this useless geek knows, it's how to make a man cum." 

Daniel pulled back and thrust into Jack, causing the Colonel's reply to come out as a gasp of pain. Slowly, Daniel pulled back to thrust again. He changed his angle this time and grazed Jack's prostate. The bolt of pleasure that shot through him overcame the pain and Jack felt his body begin to respond. 

Daniel smiled in satisfaction and began to thrust rhythmically into the other man. He made sure to hit the small gland on every thrust and soon Jack was moaning his pleasure. Daniel's hand moved faster on the now hard penis and he knew the man beneath him could not last much longer. 

Jack tried to will his body not to respond, but he could not. The things being done to him felt too good to deny. He had never, in his entire life, felt anything like this before. He desperately wanted to cum and hoped that Daniel would grant him the release he sought as he now thrust back against the cock slamming into his body. 

Suddenly, Daniel could not take anymore. He slammed into Jack once more and felt his orgasm explode into the other man. The hot splash of Daniel's semen inside him was enough to send Jack over the edge as well. 

"Daniel!" he screamed as the first rush of orgasm overtook him. Bright lights flashed behind his eyes as Daniel expertly milked his cock of all it had to offer. Jack's body clenched around the other man has his body convulsed in orgasm. Daniel felt his own cock being milked by Jack's tight body. 

Daniel felt the last of strength drain out the end of his cock. He quickly pulled out of Jack and collapsed on his side. Jack, too, felt exhausted. He had just had the most intense orgasm of his life and it was at the hands of another man. He pushed the thought away as he willed himself to get dressed. He would deal with whatever he had to deal with when his team was safe. 

Jack felt Daniel's eyes on him as he carefully dressed. He wanted to say something to the younger man, but did not know what to say. He prayed Daniel would not hate him for his betrayal. 

"Jack?" Daniel called softly, concerned by the other man's silence. 

"Yeah, Danny," Jack responded. He slowly got to his feet, grimacing at the pain. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. He, too began to get dressed. He was really starting to worry about the Colonel. He knew he had been pretty rough on him and wanted to say something to the other man. He hoped Jack would not hate him for what he had done. 

"I'm alright, Danny," Jack replied softly. "Don't worry about me." 

Both men jumped as the door flew open. Two Jaffa quickly entered and walked over to Jack. Daniel started to protest when they put their hands on the Colonel, but Jack shook his head, no. 

"It'll be alright, Danny," he said as he was led out of the room. Tal'ra was waiting for him in the corridor when he emerged. She smiled at him and Jack suddenly felt like puking. 

"Have him cleaned," Tal'ra said. "He smells like a whore." 

Jack felt his face flush with shame at the remark. Right now, he felt like a whore, as well. He had used his body to get what he wanted. It did not matter that he had saved his friend's life. He still felt used. 

Jack followed mutely behind the Jaffa. He was led to a small room and shoved roughly through the door. Inside were two young men, both looked to be about Daniel's age. They quickly approached the startled Colonel and began to pull at his clothing. Jack considered protesting, but knew that if he did the Jaffa outside the room would come in and strip him themselves. 

The two young men, both wearing Jaffa tattoos on their foreheads, but neither possessing pouches, quickly stripped the Colonel. Once they had the man naked, they moved to gather assorted bowls and rags. 

Jack blushed as he stood unmoving while the two men washed his body. They left no part of him untouched. The Colonel held his breath when he felt the warm rag gently touch his sore anus. The young man tried not to hurt him as he washed away the evidence of Daniel's passion, and anger. 

O'Neill winced when he looked into the basin and saw the water turn pink from his blood. He knew he was sore as hell, but he was surprised to find that Daniel had actually been rough enough on him to make him bleed. He wondered how much of that was truly Daniel and how much of it was his anger taking over. 

Once he was clean, the young men returned his clothing and summoned the Jaffa waiting outside the door. He looked over the Colonel then motioned for the man to follow him. Jack followed meekly as he was led down the corridor to where Tal'ra awaited. 

She smiled when she saw that O'Neill was presentable again and motioned for the Jaffa to leave. Jack immediately dropped to his knees in front of her. "How may I serve you, Mistress?" he asked as meekly as he could. 

Tal'ra casually circled Jack, eyeing him appraisingly. The Colonel felt his skin crawl at her predatory gaze. He was glad his team was not here to witness his humiliation. He wanted more than anything to strike out at his tormentor, but restrained himself. He would not put his friends in danger if he could help it. 

The Jaffa smiled at the tense and angry man before her. She was enjoying toying with him more than she ever could have imagined. It was to the point where she was considering keeping him as a permanent "pet" when she was finished. 

"Are you ready for your next task, pet?" she asked as she moved to stand directly in front of him again. 

"Next task?" Jack repeated, swallowing hard. 

"Yes. I shall make it simpler than the one before, since you failed so miserably at that one," she replied. 

"Failed how?" Jack said angrily. "I did everything you said." 

"Yes," Tal'ra agreed. "But I did not give you permission to cum. Do not think that your impudence has gone unnoticed. Just as it will not go unpunished." 

"I...I'm sorry," Jack said, suddenly very afraid for a certain blue-eyed anthropologist. "I didn't know..." 

"Enough!" Tal'ra stated firmly. "Come with me. Your second task awaits." Once again feeling nervous and off balance, Jack rose and followed the Jaffa out into the corridor. 

"In the next room is Samantha Carter," Tal'ra began. "You are to go into the room and wait. You are not to interact or have any contact with her." 

"What...what is it I'm supposed to do then?" Jack questioned. 

"You, O'Neill, are to watch." With that, Tal'ra turned and walked back into the room she and the Colonel had just come from. Jack stood outside the door leading to Sam for long moments. He did not want to enter. He knew that whatever Tal'ra had in mind, his own private hell would be having to stand by and watch it. 

"I'm sorry, Sam," Jack whispered as he turned the knob and entered the room. 

"Colonel!" Sam called when Jack walked into the room. She was bound the same way Jack had been, with her arms held above her head. From what Jack could see she looked unhurt. He hoped she stayed that way. 

Sam was surprised when Jack entered the room. She was even more surprised when he completely ignored her and walked to the other side of the room. Sam stared at her commanding officer in confusion. Why was he just standing there? Why didn't he come over here and free her so they could find the others? 

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when two huge Jaffa entered the room. They walked straight to Carter, ignoring the Colonel entirely as they positioned themselves at her front and back. Sam noticed that they made sure not to block the Colonel's view as she locked eyes with the man. 

"NO!" Sam screamed as all at once she felt hands on her body. The Jaffa in back had reached around to caress her breasts while the one facing her was running his hands up and down her bottom. Sam struggled vainly as the two men took their liberties. 

In desperation, Sam looked back at the Colonel. His fists were tightly clenched at his sides. She could see the pain etched on his face, yet he made no move to help her. Fear shot through her as she realized that Jack fully intended to watch her being raped without raising a finger to help her. 

"Help me!" Sam implored, trying frantically to reach her friend. "Please! Jack, don't let them do this! Please!" 

Jack felt tears sting his eyes as Samantha begged him for help. It was taking all of his willpower not to go to her. Only the knowledge that she would die if he intervened held him in check. The look of hurt and betrayal on her face was like a knife in his heart. 

The sound of tearing fabric made him jerk and he looked on as Sam's shirt and bra were thrown carelessly aside. Jack felt his stomach roll as he watched the two Jaffa begin to run their mouths over Sam's exposed flesh. 

"Please, Mistress," Jack whispered as he watched large hands fumble at the Captain's belt. "Please don't make me watch them rape her. Mistress, I beg you..." 

Suddenly, the door opened and a young man motioned for Jack to follow. The two Jaffa paused for a moment then returned to their work. Sam fought frantically as she watched her Colonel walk out of the room. The two Jaffa continued to lick and touch her, but neither made any move to further the activities. It was as if they were waiting for Jack to return before commencing any further. 

"You beg so prettily, pet," Tal'ra said as she watched Jack quickly drop to his knees. 

"Please, Mistress," Jack pleaded from his knees. "Don't...don't let them rape her. Please." 

"Alright, pet," Tal'ra replied. For a brief moment, Jack felt his hopes soar, but one look in the Jaffa's eyes stopped them. "But you will take their place." 

"No...please...I can't. Please, Mistress, don't make me..." Jack stuttered on the words, his mind going in a dozen directions at once. 

"You know your choices, pet, " Tal'ra mused, enjoying the pain she was causing him. "Now, you will return and kneel before your Captain and you will pleasure her with your mouth as you did Daniel Jackson." 

"Mistress..." Jack began, but Tal'ra cut him off as if he had never spoken. 

"And if you disobey me this time, I will allow every Jaffa in this compound to take her." Jack stared at her, mouth agape. Resolutely, he climbed to his feet and once more entered Carter's room. 

The two Jaffa looked up as the Colonel entered. They waited silently for him to indicate if they were to continue or depart. 

"Get lost," Jack said. He waited for them to leave before approaching the bound woman. Sam was bravely trying to hide her fear, but the tremors that ran through her slight body gave her away. 

"Col...colonel," Sam said weakly as Jack stepped up to her. 

"You are so beautiful, Samantha," Jack said softly. He reached out to gently stroke her cheek. Sam was stunned by the action, and by the look in the Colonel's eyes. 

Slowly, Jack let his hand trail down Sam's cheek. He continued down her neck until his hand rested on her heaving breast. Jack brought his other hand up and began to tenderly caress her. A wave of desire shot through the Colonel as he felt Sam's nipples harden against his palms. 

"No," Sam said softly, finally regaining her senses enough to speak. "Please, Jack, don't do this." 

O'Neill ignored her and leaned in closer. He dipped his head at Sam's neck and inhaled deeply. Then, he closed the distance between them and let his lips touch her throat. With deliberate slowness, he ran his tongue over her neck and throat. Moving ever lower, he trailed kisses across her collar bones and down her chest, until at last he dipped his head and took her swollen nipple in his mouth. 

"Oh God!" Sam exclaimed, unable to stop the words from escaping. Even as her mind screamed out its betrayal, her body ignited under Jack's skillful hands and mouth. But, though her body as well as her Colonel might betray her, her mind was still her own and she let the Colonel know exactly what she thought of him. 

"You son-of-a-bitch!" she hissed out while her body writhed under his touch. "Don't you do this to me. Don't you fucking dare do this to me!" 

Jack winced at the harsh words that came out of the Captain's mouth. He did not have to worry about any unauthorized orgasms this time around. Sam had just driven home the point that she was a VERY unwilling partner in this. What Jack was doing was nothing short of raping his Captain. That thought was more than enough to put a damper on any amorous feelings he may have been having. 

Jack continued to move his mouth down Sam's body. He sank to his knees, a position he was getting quite used to, and kissed her belly button. Samantha tried to kick him when she felt his hands fumbling with her belt, but he avoided the blow easily. 

In no time, Jack had managed to undo the Captain's pants and pull them down her shapely legs. She was now naked with her commanding officer kneeling before her. She tried to stop the tears from sliding down her face, but could not. Jack looked up when he heard Sam let out a soft sob. Pain lanced through him when he saw the tears running down her delicate face. 

Deciding that the best thing to do for Sam would be to get this over with, Jack leaned forward and touched his tongue to her clit. Sam jolted at the tentative touch of the Colonel's tongue. All she wanted was to curl up and die somewhere, but it seemed Jack had other ideas. 

Softly, Jack ran his tongue up and down her slit before concentrating on her clit once again. Jack was suddenly glad his wife had enjoyed oral sex as much as she had. It had given him lots of practice for this. Holding Sam's hips in place, Jack let his tongue move over her mound, delving deeper inside with each pass. 

Soon, Sam was writhing against him, thrusting her pelvis into his face. She was ashamed of her response but at the same time, unable to help herself. From the way Sam was reacting to his ministrations, Jack knew she was close. All at once, he heard her cry out and felt her body convulsing around him. He gripped her hips tighter and licked up the sweet juices that flowed from her body. 

As her orgasm subsided, Jack released his hold on her. Sam looked up when she heard the door open. Jack once more climbed to his feet and moved toward the open door. 

"I hate you, you bastard," he heard Sam say as he walked away. He could not bring himself to look at Carter as he left her bound and naked in the room. 

Tal'ra was once again waiting for him. Jack started to kneel, but the Jaffa quickly grabbed his neck and pulled him toward her for a long kiss. The Colonel did not move as his captor drove her tongue deep inside his mouth. 

Tal'ra kissed O'Neill until she could no longer taste the other woman on him. Smiling, she pulled away from him then and motioned for him to kneel. 

"You did well, pet," she said. "Are you ready for your next task?" 

"Next task?" Jack asked shakily, his knees aching from the repeated kneeling. 

"Yes," Tal'ra replied. She let her hand come down and caress Jack's face lightly. She laughed when she felt him shudder at the touch. "Since you did surprisingly well with the woman, I will grant you a boon. Complete the next two tasks successfully and I shall release your team." 

"Just two more?" Jack repeated softly, feeling the hope surge through him that maybe he COULD get through this. 

"It would have been only one, but I can not allow your impudence with Daniel Jackson to go unpunished. Consider this next task as punishment for that." Tal'ra let her words sink in and smiled at the fearful look on the kneeling man's face. 

"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked. 

"It is quite simple, actually. In the room at the far end of the hall is Teal'c of Chulak. You will go before him, kneel as you are now, and say to him 'How may I pleasure you with my body, Master?'. You will then do everything he instructs you to. And O'Neill, if you cum this time, I will have Daniel Jackson put to death," Tal'ra said. Jack could tell from the hard glint in her eyes that she would have no trouble executing the young anthropologist. 

"Teal'c won't..." Jack began, but Tal'ra quickly cut him off. 

"Teal'c is Jaffa. He has served and been served many times. He knows the duties of a pleasure slave and the duties of the slave's master. He will do exactly what is expected of him." Tal'ra turned away from Jack then and motioned for one of the Jaffa behind her. She instructed him to take O'Neill and have him cleaned again then to bring him to the outside of Teal'c's quarters and wait. 

Efficiently, the Jaffa turned to obey. Jack rose automatically to his feet and followed the other man down the hallway while Tal'ra headed to Teal'c's quarters. She would make sure the Jaffa knew he had no choice but to yield to her wishes in the coming matter. 

Teal'c was waiting when she entered his quarters. He had seen what had transpired between O'Neill and Carter, as well as between Tal'ra and O'Neill in the corridor. He felt enraged that his friends had been put through such an ordeal. 

"You must stop this," he said as soon as the door closed behind her. 

"Soon, Jaffa," Tal'ra replied. "As I have told him, he has but two more tasks to complete and his team shall be set free." 

"And what of O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, knowing the answer already. 

"I have become quite fond of my new pet," she answered. 

"I will not do this," Teal'c stated resolutely. 

"As you wish. But, if you do not, I will have no other choice than to have Daniel Jackson put to death." Tal'ra locked eyes with Teal'c as she said this. She did not like threatening her childhood friend, but she would not be denied her vengeance. 

"If you do this, I will have no choice but to consider you my enemy," Teal'c responded. "I do not wish to be your enemy, Tal. Please, I beg of you, do not do this. There was a time when we meant a great deal to one another. I ask you now, for the sake of all that was, abandon this quest for vengeance." 

"No," Tal'ra replied. 

"So be it." Teal'c turned his back on her then, no longer able to look at the thing she had become. 

"Tell me, oh noble Jaffa," she began after a moment. "Does not some small part of you thrill at the thought of having him beneath you, bucking under you, unable to do anything but submit to your whim?" 

"Yes. If he came to me of his own free will, I would gladly take all that he offered," Teal'c confirmed. "But you have stripped him of his right to decide for himself if it is what he desires." 

"Such pretty words, Jaffa. It is a shame they are lies." Teal'c turned back to face her, his emotions as unreadable as ever. "You know what it is I expect of you. If you do not perform accordingly, Daniel Jackson's life is forfeit." 

"I understand." 

"One other thing. You are to make sure the O'Neill reaches orgasm." Teal'c felt his stomach knot at the look on Tal'ra's face when she said this. 

"You have told him he can not, that Jackson will be put to death if he does," Teal'c said confused by the command. 

"I know. Be assured Jaffa, I have no intention of carrying out that threat. Make sure O'Neill cums and Daniel Jackson will remain unharmed." Tal'ra turned and left, leaving Teal'c alone in the room once more. 

Teal'c stood where he was for a moment, calming himself for the coming ordeal. It would pain him greatly to be forced to hurt his friend, but he could see no alternative. Taking a deep breath, he sat back down on the bed and awaited his friend's arrival. 

Tal'ra came out to find Jack waiting patiently beside the door. He immediately dropped to his knees when she came into view. Part of his mind rebelled at his submission, but he shoved that part of himself back down. Right now, the only thing that mattered, was his team. 

"Are you ready, pet?" she asked as she caressed his face again. 

"Please, Mistress, don't make me do this," Jack pleaded. He knew it was useless, but he had to try. 

"I will make you an offer, O'Neill," Tal'ra said. Jack immediately perked up, both hopeful and afraid at the same time. "You may service Teal'c this once, or, you may service each of the Jaffa under my command. Now, which would you prefer?" 

Jack stared at her, his mind numb as visions of himself being repeatedly raped by over a dozen Jaffa ran through his head. Gathering his wits about him, he gave the only answer he could - Teal'c. 

"Very good, pet," Tal'ra said as she stepped back from the door. "Your task awaits." 

With a groan of pain, Jack rose slowly to his feet and entered the room. He closed the door softly behind him before bringing himself to look at his friend. He paused for a moment, then walked over to where the other man was sitting and once again sank to his knees. 

"How may I pleasure you with my body, Master?" he said softly, his eyes cast down in humiliation. 

"Rise and remove your clothing," Teal'c instructed, his voice hard and cold. 

With shaking hands, Jack did as his friend instructed. He could not help the blush that spread over his face as he slowly disrobed for the Jaffa. A few minutes later, O'Neill stood naked before the watchful eyes of his friend. Slowly, Teal'c rose from the bed and approached him. With an appraising eye, he circled the naked man, casually running his hands over Jack's body as moved. 

Jack could not suppress the tremor that ran through this body at Teal'c's touch. He had never felt so vulnerable and exposed in his life. He carefully studied the floor, too ashamed to meet the gaze of the other man, and too afraid of what he might find there if he did. 

Teal'c circled the man until he stood directly in front of him. With a strong hand, he gripped the back of Jack's neck and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Jack let out a gasp as he was roughly pulled forward. Teal'c seized the opportunity and thrust his tongue deep inside the other man's mouth. The Jaffa let his other hand have free run of the Colonel's body and he kissed him. Jack tried to submit to the rough kiss, but his fear was rising fast. 

Teal'c noticed his friend's rapidly increasing distress and broke the kiss. He returned to his earlier position on the bed, trying to give Jack some space to regain his composure before continuing. Luckily, Teal'c knew the part he was to play in this well and could cover for the other man should the need arise, like it just had. 

Teal'c gave Jack as long as he could before calling the man over to him. Jack hesitated but a second before complying. He moved in front of the big Jaffa and knelt at his feet, once again casting his eyes downward. 

"How may I pleasure you, Master?" Jack asked again, his voice breaking as he was forced to call his friend 'Master'. 

"You will now undress me, Slave," Teal'c said impassively. 

Silently, Jack went about his assigned task. Since he was already kneeling, he removed the man's boots first. Then, he sat up on his knees and carefully unbuttoned the shirt. Teal'c could feel Jack's hands shaking as his shirt and under shirt were slowly removed. 

Jack paused for a moment, then took a deep breath before starting on Teal'c's belt. It took him a few tries to get it undone, his hands no longer wanting to obey his brain. He gingerly undid the button and zipper on the Jaffa's pants before sitting back on his heels. 

"You have to stand now, Master, for me to remove your pants," he said softly. 

Without a word, Teal'c stood and allowed Jack to completely disrobe him. Jack's face paled when he removed Teal'c's pants and got a good look at the man's penis. For a moment, Jack could not take his eyes off the hardening shaft. 

Jack thought to himself that there was no way in hell that was going to fit inside him. Teal'c was almost twice as big as Daniel and Daniel had hurt like hell and even made him bleed. He could imagine how much damage trying to take Teal'c inside of him was going to cause. 

"Do you like what you see, Slave?" Teal'c asked as he watched Jack looking at him. 

"I...You're... very... large, Master," Jack stammered as felt his face flush again. 

"You have never taken a man this large before?" Teal'c asked, his concern for his friend increasing greatly. 

Jack shook his head, no, in mute reply. 

"I will cause you great pain," Teal'c said softly. Jack looked up at his friend then and what he saw in the Jaffa's chocolate eyes made his stomach twist. "You are a Slave, here for my pleasure alone, therefore, I do not have to be gentle. I may use you in whatever manner I desire. Do you understand this?" 

"Ye...yes, Master," Jack choked out, his mouth dry as cotton. 

"Very good," Teal'c replied. He then took one large hand and wrapped it around his swollen cock. Lifting the organ toward Jack's face he looked down at his friend. "Now, beg to be allowed to pleasure me with your mouth." 

Jack was shocked. He had expected to have to whore himself again, but not for his friend to add to his humiliation by making him beg. He quickly regained his composure though and lowered his eyes meekly. 

"Please, Master," he began. "Allow me the...the privilege of pleasuring...you with my mouth." 

"I suggest you do better than that if you do not wish to service every Jaffa in this compound," Teal'c spat at him. 

"I...please...Teal'c, Master, please. Let me suck you, please," Jack stammered quickly. "Let me suck you. I'll make it good. I promise, I'll make it so good for you. Please..." 

"Better," Teal'c replied as he thrust his cock toward Jack's waiting mouth. 

Jack immediately went to work on the man's cock. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft, trying desperately to remember what he enjoyed most and recreate it for the man before him. Teal'c's size was not making it any easier. Jack's already sore jaw protested as he tried to take more of the large organ into his mouth. 

Jack suckled enthusiastically on the cock in his mouth, knowing full well that Teal'c had no intention of cumming in his mouth. That would be much too easy and would not please Mistress at all. 

Scraping his teeth lightly on the underside, Jack moved his mouth up and down the long, hard organ. Pulling back some, he gently nibbled on the head and was rewarded with a stream of precum. Quickly, he moved his mouth back down the shaft, taking the organ as deeply as he could without gagging. 

Teal'c groaned deeply as Jack moved his mouth up and down his large cock. He would be quite content to cum ramming his cock down this exquisite man's throat, but he knew Tal would be displeased if he did. He was surprised that O'Neill had managed to take him as deeply as he had. He was also glad because it would make the next part easier on him. 

Reaching down, Teal'c grasped Jack's head firmly and began to shove his cock steadily deeper in the man's mouth. Jack felt the head nudge the back of his throat, but still his friend pressed forward. O'Neill realized with a start that the Jaffa before him had every intention of shoving his cock all the way down his throat. He began to struggle and tried to pull his head away, but Teal'c was stronger. 

Inch by inch the Jaffa's large cock disappeared down Jack's throat. Growing impatient with the slow process, Teal'c thrust forward twice and buried himself to the hilt in Jack's mouth, his heavy balls resting against the Colonel's chin. 

Jack felt like he was suffocating. Teal'c's cock was all the way down his throat and he could not draw in a breath. His throat bulged out as the large cock stretched it unmercifully. Tears began to run down the Colonel's face as the Jaffa held him in place, savoring the feel of the man's throat constricting around him. 

With a moan of pleasure, Teal'c slowly withdrew his cock from Jack's mouth. He pulled completely out and released the other man. Jack doubled over then, pulling great gulps of air into his starved lungs. Regaining his composure as quickly as he could, he wiped the tears from his face and once again sat up on his knees. He watched nervously as Teal'c leaned back against the head of the bed and held his erect penis straight up in the air. 

"Come, Slave," Teal'c said as he turned his head toward Jack. 

"What...what is it you wish me...wish me to do, Master?" Jack managed to ask, his voice raw and raspy. 

"I wish to be inside you. You shall come and impale yourself upon me," Teal'c informed him. It hurt the Jaffa's spirit to see fear drain the color from his friend's face. 

Without a word, Jack rose and approached the bed. Slowly, he moved over the Jaffa until he straddled the other man's stomach, then slowly moved back until he felt the head of Teal'c's cock brush against his ass. Jack paused then and his face suddenly turned red again. 

"Um...Master, do you have any...um...lubricant?" he asked, hoping. 

"No," Teal'c stated simply. He wished that he did have something to ease his entry into his friend but slaves were not allowed such luxuries. 

Jack nodded and let out a slow breath as he pushed back against Teal'c's waiting cock. He clenched his jaw as pain began to shoot through him. He continued moved back slowly, trying to adjust and not tear himself too badly. Suddenly, the pain became overwhelming and he lunged forward against the other man's chest. 

"I can't...Master. I can't," he panted weakly. 

"Very well," Teal'c said attempting to hide the tangle of emotions he felt. "I shall inform Tal'ra that you were unable to complete your task. You may leave." The Jaffa moved to pull the other man off of him but Jack quickly wrapped his arms around him. 

"NO!" he shouted. "Please, Master. Please! Can't we do something else?" 

"No," Teal'c replied. 

"Please!," he begged. "She'll kill Daniel!" 

"You may rest assured that his death will be a quick one," Teal'c said. "He will feel no pain." 

"I'll do it!" Jack cried out, his fear and distress apparent. 

Slowly, he began to lower himself on the Jaffa again. He cried out when he felt the head of Teal'c's cock breach the entrance to his body, but he did not stop his slow descent. Finally, he was fully seated on the Jaffa's huge cock. 

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God." Jack chanted as wave after wave of pain shot through his body. He rocked back and forth trying to ease the horrible cramps in his stomach. 

"Very good, Slave," Teal'c said, trying to draw Jack out of his pain. He knew there was worse to come. "Now, pleasure me." 

Jack stared at his friend for a moment, then clenched his fists and slowly pulled himself up the shaft. He rose until he felt just the head inside him, then slowly lowered himself back down. Again he rose up and brought himself painfully back down. 

O'Neill's slow movements on his cock were quickly eroding the Jaffa's self control. With a growl, he reached forward and grasped the man's hips. Jack screamed when he was suddenly jerked up and thrust back down on the hard organ. Teal'c quickly set a rapid pace then removed his hands, forcing Jack to keep up the brutal torment on his own. 

Teal'c felt himself getting nearer to the edge and reached down to snag his belt where Jack had laid it. Jack's eyes widened when he brought the belt up and he ceased his movement. The thought that he had done something to displease his Master ran unbidden through his head. Teal'c wasted no time in roughly jerking Jack's arms behind his back and tying them with the belt. 

Jack looked at his friend confused. There would be no way he could keep up the fast pace Teal'c had set with his hands tied behind him like that. But Teal'c had no intention of Jack keeping up that pace any longer. Swinging his legs around, the Jaffa turned and shoved Jack backward. The Colonel quickly found himself leaning off the bed, his head hanging just above the floor. With his arms tied behind him, he was totally helpless, unable to move. 

Jack looked up as he heard Teal'c groan and felt the man pull back until just the head rested inside him again. With a cry, Teal'c lunged forward, burying himself even deeper in O'Neill that he had been before. Jack screamed at the brutal assault. He felt his friend's cock drive even deeper inside of him and thought he would go mad. 

O'Neill felt Teal'c shift as he readied for his next thrust. This time when the Jaffa thrust forward, the head of his cock rubbed over Jack's prostate. Even through the pain, the Colonel could feel the first stirrings of pleasure. 

Teal'c could tell by the look on O'Neill's face that he had found the right spot. He began to thrust quickly into the man, hitting the small gland on each stroke. At the same time, he reached down and began to stroke Jack's cock. 

"No, please, don't," Jack begged as Teal'c stroked his hardening cock. 

Teal'c pumped faster and faster into the bound man, matching the rhythm of his hand to the rhythm of his cock. Jack's head rolled back and forth as he fought against the rising sensations within him. 

"DANIEL!" Jack screamed as he came, his cum hitting him in his chest and face. 

Teal'c heard Jack cry out and looked down to watch the man cumming on his own face. Jack's anus clenched as he came, bringing Teal'c over the edge with him. With a scream, he lunged forward once more and shot deeply inside his friend. 

Jack felt Teal'c's cum shooting inside of him and began to sob. "Daniel. Oh, God, no!" 

With a heart that now felt like lead, Teal'c pulled his spent cock from his friend and dropped him callously on the floor to await Tal'ra's return. 

Teal'c stood and, stepping over the bound man, moved to the other side of the room. He cleaned himself off and redressed, all the while keeping his back to his friend. Jack lay on the floor where Teal'c had deposited him. His mind was numb. All he could think of was how he had failed Daniel. 

Clean and dressed, Teal'c walked back over to his friend. He reached down and removed the belt holding the man's arms behind his back. He wished he could reassure the man, but knew he could not take the chance. 

Tal'ra entered as Teal'c stood looking down at his friend. She was followed by two Jaffa. She nodded to Teal'c and instructed the two guards to have O'Neill cleaned and treated and bring him to the common room. 

Jack got to his feet with the help of the guards, but his legs quickly gave out. His jaw, knees, and anus all ached continually from the abuse he had endured. Tal'ra quickly instructed her guards to carry the injured man and they hastened to obey. 

Once alone, Tal'ra studied the man she once called friend. He was her sworn enemy now, and though that fact caused her pain, she would not allow it to deter her from her course. 

"You will not break him," Teal'c said gravely. 

"I already have," Tal'ra replied as she turned to leave. It was time to carry out the next part of her plan. It was time for O'Neill to watch Daniel Jackson die. 

Teal'c watched on the view screen as Tal'ra entered the common room where Jack was waiting guarded by two of her Jaffa. She was followed by two other Jaffa and Daniel Jackson. She signaled and the two men beside O'Neill gripped his arms tightly to hold him place while the two with Daniel did the same to him. 

With a smile, Tal'ra turned and stared at the young anthropologist for a moment. She then removed his glasses and folded them neatly, then removed his belt. Daniel looked at her quizzically but said nothing. Jack stared at the spectacle, too scared to move, afraid any wrong move on his part would make things worse for his friend. 

Tal'ra lightly caressed Daniel's cheek before turning from him and walking over to stand directly in front of O'Neill. Without a word she placed Daniel's folded glasses in Jack's shirt pocket. 

"I thought you might like something to remember him by," she said softly, then handed the belt to one of the Jaffa holding the Colonel. 

"No, please, Mistress," Jack begged. "Please. I'll do anything you want. Anything! Please, I'll kneel at your feet, at the feet of anyone you say. Please. Please! DON'T DO THIS!" 

"Jack," Daniel called fearfully. He was very confused. Did Jack just say he would kneel at this woman's feet? "What's going on?" 

"Oh, God! I'm sorry, Danny," Jack pleaded pitifully. "I'm so sorry. I tried, Daniel. I tried. Please, Mistress, take me instead. Please!" 

"Daniel Jackson," Tal'ra said as she turned to the man. "You are to be executed for O'Neill's insolence. He has chosen to forfeit your life rather than submit." 

"Nooooo!" Jack wailed, his legs suddenly going limp. 

"Jaffa, take him away," she said and turned back to face O'Neill once more. 

"Jack!" Daniel cried out as he was dragged from the room. 

"Oh, God!" Jack said weakly then fell silent. 

"JACK!" Daniel cried out and Jack felt his heart turn to ice as the cry was suddenly cut off. 

"Nononononono," Jack chanted as the two Jaffa held him up. 

"Take him to my chamber. And have that made into a collar for him," Tal'ra said indicating Daniel's belt. 

"You fucking bitch!" Jack screamed as he lunged for the woman. He caught the two guards by surprise and they lost their grip on him. Tal'ra easily countered the injured man's attack and he soon found himself held tightly once again. 

"You seem to forget the two remaining members of your team, pet," Tal'ra said coldly. "Do you wish to watch them die as well?" 

"No," came the soft reply. 

Tal'ra nodded at the guards and they drew an unresisting Colonel out of the room. Once O'Neill was gone, the Jaffa quickly walked over to the door Daniel Jackson had been taken through. She stepped through quickly and drew it closed behind her. 

"He is unharmed?" she asked. 

"As you instructed," the Jaffa responded. 

"Take him back to his quarters and see that he remains that way," she ordered. 

Jack knelt on the floor of Tal'ra's chamber awaiting her return. He knew he would pay for his earlier outburst. He prayed that it would not cause Carter or Teal'c any more pain. Tal'ra made her way back to her chambers. She was anxious to see how her pet's reaction to his friend's "death". 

"The collar you requested," the Jaffa beside the door said as he handed the leather to her. 

"Excellent," she exclaimed. She instructed the two to continue to stand guard on this room, then went inside. She was quite pleased to find Jack waiting submissively on his knees when she walked in. The tearstains on the man's face gave her a lascivious thrill. Tal'ra knew she was very close to breaking O'Neill. The death of his friend, caused by his own pleasure, had nearly destroyed the man. A few more torments and his will would be totally obliterated. 

She walked forward until she stood in front of the kneeling man. Jack could not bring himself to look up at her. The pain of killing Daniel was coursing through him in waves. All he could think of was Daniel's dying scream. 

"I have something for you, pet," Tal'ra whispered as she gently raised his face to look at her. Jack blinked back the tears as he stared at her face, then his gaze caught the object in her hand. A low moan escaped his lips as he saw Daniel's belt, now cut down to serve as a collar, in her hand. With deliberate slowness, she placed the collar around his neck and locked it in place. 

"Thank you, Mistress," Jack said around the lump in his throat. 

"Do you like it?" she asked, caught off guard by his response. 

"Yes," he replied. 

"Why?" 

"It was Daniel's," he said simply as fresh tears began to run down his face. 

"Very good, pet," Tal'ra announced. "You have but one more task. Complete it and what remains of your team shall be set free in the morning." 

Jack winced at her words - what remained of his team. He felt his heart freeze a little bit more as the knowledge that he would never again look into a certain pair of blue eyes. One of the things that hurt O'Neill the most was the thought that he never got to tell Daniel how much he meant to him. He kept meaning to, he was just too much of a coward to do it. Now, well, now nothing mattered anymore. He would die on this planet because there was no way he was leaving here without Daniel. 

"How may I serve you, Mistress?" he asked after a moment. Tal'ra allowed him the slight lapse. She realized he was very close to going into shock and she did not want to kill the man, that would be much too painless. 

"Word of your talents with your mouth have spread," Tal'ra began as she slowly moved to take the Goa'uld larva she carried out of her pouch. "It seems there is one who would like to experience it first hand." 

Jack gaped in horror as she held the Goa'uld larva before him. His mind refused to believe what she wanted him to do. He began to tremble violently as she smiled down at him and pushed the larva toward his lips. 

"Please. I can't. I can't. No." Jack babbled incoherently as his stomach rolled at the thought. 

"If you do not wish to watch as my Jaffa finish what they started with your Captain, you will do as I command," Tal'ra stated. "Now, show us how talented you are with your mouth, pet." 

For a moment, Jack thought he might actually refuse. It only lasted for a second, but in that moment Jack hated himself more than he had in a very long time. Shaking uncontrollably, he leaned forward and touched his tongue to the Goa'uld held in front of him. 

"Very good, pet," Tal'ra encouraged. "Run your tongue all over her. Just as you did with each one of your own." 

Jack fought against the incredible urge to vomit and began to run his tongue over the Goa'uld. He was powerless to stop the hot tears from cascading down his face as he was made to lick and suckle at the alien creature. 

He closed his eyes against the sight of what he was doing and tried to concentrate on something else. Unbidden, images of Daniel came to mind. Jack found himself thinking that he would give anything to be kneeling before the younger man, using his tongue on him again. 

Finally, Tal'ra placed the Goa'uld back inside her pouch. Jack's face was ashen as he knelt trembling before her. The Jaffa was very pleased with her work. Tomorrow she would consummate her union with her pet and then she would get rid of the others. They would no longer be needed to control the man in front of her. He was hers now. 

"Undress me," she commanded, snapping Jack out of his daze. Mutely he complied and soon she stood naked before him. She then moved over to the bed and climbed inside. She motioned for Jack to join her and instructed him to sleep on the floor beside her bed. 

Jack lay down without saying a word, curling into a tight ball. He soon fell into an exhausted sleep where blue-eyed anthropologists called his name over and over as they were repeatedly put to death just out of his reach. 

That night, as Jack lay curled in a ball at his Mistress' side, Sam and Daniel tried to rest. Daniel lay on the narrow bed in his quarters. The anguished sound of Jack's voice still filled his ears. He wished he had some way to let Jack know that he was still alive. 

Daniel awoke to find two Jaffa entering his room. They carefully closed and locked the door behind them then advanced on the resting man. Daniel lay still, hoping he was wrong about what he thought was about to happen. 

Suddenly, they were on him and going after his clothing. He had not been wrong. He fought the two guards but he was no match for the trained warriors. They soon had him stripped and his arms tied painfully behind his back. 

Daniel's first instinct was to try to hold on until Jack got there. He realized with a start that Jack thought he was "dead" therefore would not be coming to his rescue. Fear crept up on him as he wondered how long he would be able to last as a sex slave. His mind suddenly shifted to Jack again as a new thought made his blood run cold. >

They pushed him to his knees as one sat on the bed and the other moved behind him. The one on the bed wrapped his hand in Daniel's hair and pulled his face toward his crotch. Daniel could see it straining against the fabric and watched as the man reached inside and pulled his hard cock out. 

"O'Neill sends his greetings," the man said as he thrust his cock inside Daniel's mouth. At the same time, the man behind Daniel thrust forward. The young man screamed as his body was invaded, but the cock in his mouth kept the sound from escaping. Together, the two Jaffa set a brutal pace as they used Daniel's body. 

Daniel closed his eyes and rode out the pain. He had done his share of "rough housing" in the past and knew how to make his body relax into it. After a while, Daniel felt the two men begin to speed up and knew they were almost finished. He grunted as they slammed into him harder and harder. He knew he was going to be pretty sore by the time they were finished with him. If they did not decide to kill him, that was. 

Finally, the Jaffa fucking Daniel's ass slammed forward and came, shooting his cum deep inside the kneeling man. An instant later, the one in Daniel's mouth pulled out. He stroked his cock and with a growl, sprayed his semen in the young man's face. Daniel tried to turn his face away, but the Jaffa held him in place, forcing him to endure blast after blast of the man's cum on his face. 

Daniel felt shame surge through him as the man came on his face. He felt the hot liquid splatter on his eyes and mouth, even his hair. He tried to twist away, but was held firm, the Jaffa obviously enjoying his humiliation.   
Spent, the Jaffa continued to hold his head in place while the other reached forward and gathered some of the sprayed semen on his fingers. Daniel once again tried to twist away as the Jaffa brought his cum-covered fingers to the man's mouth and forced them inside. 

The young man gagged as fingers were rammed deep inside his mouth then pulled back out only to be forced in again. He felt his mortification escalating as he the cum was taken from his face and forced into his mouth. The two Jaffa laughed as they continued to abuse and degrade the bound man. 

Finally growing tired of Daniel's humiliation, the two Jaffa released the bound man and stood to leave. Daniel did not move until he heard the door close softly behind them. Then, with a groan, he climbed to his feet. Using a piece of cloth and some water, he cleaned himself as best he could, then redressed and lay back down curling into a tight ball. As he let sleep claim him, a pair of warm chocolate eyes danced in his head, just out of his reach. 

Sam hung naked and shivering in her chains. No one had come back to molest her, but no one had come to free her either. She regretted her earlier words to her Colonel. It was obvious there was more going on here than she knew. She just hoped her Colonel was doing better than she was right now. 

Sam's head jerked up as the door to her room opened. A large Jaffa, even larger than Teal'c walked in. In his hand, he carried a short many-thonged whip. Sam tried to remain calm as the man approached her. She wished Jack had redressed her before he left. It was hard to appear unintimidated when you are naked and bound. 

As Tal'ra's second in command, Le'tun had been given the privilege of using this one as he wished. The only stipulation was he could do no permanent injury. Le'tun licked his lips as he neared the woman. She was exquisite. Her ivory skin and golden hair made her exotic to his eyes and he drank in the sight of her. 

Bringing his arm back almost casually, Le'tun brought the whip across Samantha's right breast. Sam cried out in shock and pain as the leather bit into her tender flesh. Repeatedly he brought the whip down on her body. Soon her breasts where covered with welts. After her initial scream, Sam had clamped her mouth tightly shut, refusing to give him the pleasure of hearing her cries. When he brought the whip down directly on her left nipple, she could not hold it in. 

Smiling his victory, Le'tun moved around behind her. Almost immediately, she felt the whip raining down on her upturned ass. She writhed as she tried to avoid the blows, but her bonds gave her little room to maneuver. 

Without warning, the Jaffa brought the whip up between her legs and onto her unprotected sex. Sam screamed as the leather bit into her most sensitive area. Le'tun laughed as Sam twisted in her bonds in agony. 

Deciding he was finished warming up, he dropped his whip and moved to face her. Looking into her pain glazed eyes, he began to run his hands over her body. The feel of his rough hands on her whipped breasts caused her to moan. He admired the dark red mark he had left on her nipple and squeezed it tightly. The scream it elicited went straight to his groin. 

Without preamble, he pulled out his hard cock and thrust it inside her. Sam tried to pull away from the invading flesh, but strong hands held her easily in place. She refused to let her tears flow as this animal raped her body. 

His big hands roamed over her back as he held her in place and fucked into her. Soon he slid one down to caress her enflamed ass. Suddenly, he slipped his hand lower and drove his finger past the tight ring of her anus. Sam cried out and began to struggle anew as she felt herself being invaded where no man had ever touched her before. She had to choke down the urge to vomit as he sawed into her front and back. 

Le'tun stretched her virgin hole unmercifully as he picked up the pace. He added a second finger causing Sam to moan in pain. He was slamming into her faster and faster as he neared his climax. With a cry, he thrust both his cock and his hand deep insider her and came. 

By the time Le'tun pulled out of her, Sam was trembling violently. More than anything in the world, she wished Jack were there. When she was finally alone, she let loose the emotions welled up inside of her and cried. 

Jack awoke the next morning to find Tal'ra attaching a short chain to his "collar". Apparently, this would serve as his "leash". Slowly, he got to his knees, his aching body protesting all the way. 

"How may I serve you, Mistress?" he said flatly. There was no longer any life in his voice as he knelt before her. 

"Today, pet, you will service me," Tal'ra said as she lay back on the bed. "Strip!" 

Jack moved to comply. He carefully laid his shirt containing Daniel's glasses out of the way and soon stood naked before her. She motioned for him to come closer. When he drew near, she reached out and began to caress his soft penis. After a few moments, the organ began to harden. Jack cringed inside as his body betrayed him. 

He closed his eyes and tried to picture Daniel. He knew he would never be able to do this if it was Tal'ra he was seeing. In his mind, Jack saw Daniel laid out on the bed, gently stroking him with strong fingers. It was Daniel who pulled him closer and down onto his willing body. 

At first his mind protested the contact. The body underneath him did not feel like Daniel should feel. He quickly thrust the thought away and willed the image of the younger man back. 

Jack moaned as Daniel guided him, placing the head of his weeping cock at the entrance to his body. Taking care not to hurt the precious man beneath him, Jack sank slowly into the waiting body. He growled at the moist heat that surrounded him and began to thrust. Over and over he called Daniel's name in his head as he began to thrust faster.   
Jack threw back his head and silently screamed Daniel's name as he came inside Tal'ra. As his orgasm subsided, so did his fantasy. Hot tears ran down his face once more as he thought about what was now lost to him. 

Tal'ra was quite pleased. She had not expected the man to be able to perform. He had surprised her, yet again. She decided it was time for her last step as she watched O'Neill rise and begin to dress. 

"You have done well, pet," she said as she, too, began to dress. "I will go now and see that your friends are set free. You will remain here until I return." Jack nodded his understanding and watched as she left the room. 

An hour later, Tal'ra returned. "Because I am pleased with you, you will no longer have to worry about becoming a host to the Goa'uld I carry. I choose to give that honor to Samantha Carter instead." 

"No! Please, Mistress," Jack begged. He could not let this happen. "Take me instead. Please!" 

"Your offer is too late, pet," Tal'ra replied. "It is already done." 

"You...you made Sam...a Goa'uld?" Jack asked, his mind refusing to believe it. 

"Yes," Tal'ra replied. 

"But...you said...you said...you wouldn't...hurt them...if I did..." Jack could not finish the thought. His mind was on fire. He had failed them. He had failed them all. First Daniel and now Samantha. 

"I have not," Tal'ra said. "I have insured that she will live a much longer and healthier life." 

"Mistress," Jack said softly. 

"Yes, pet." 

"Are there...are there others with Goa'uld...that are ready for...hosts?" he asked brokenly. 

"Yes," she replied, unsure where this particular conversation was going. 

"Please, Mistress," he said as he looked up at her. "Let me become a host." 

"You wish to become Goa'uld?" Tal'ra was in shock. She had not expected this lovely turn of events. The proud human was now on his knees begging to be made a host. 

"Yes," Jack answered. 

"Why?" 

"Anything...anything would be better...than this pain," he said. He could no longer hold in the sobs the wracked his body. Tal'ra watched as the man curled into a ball at her feet and wept bitterly. 

"No, pet, you will never become host." 

Teal'c awoke to find himself in a small clearing. He had no recollection of how he had gotten there. Quickly he scanned the area and was relieved to find Daniel Jackson and Captain Carter there as well. There was no sign of O'Neill. 

Teal'c waited patiently for the others to awake. From a small puncture wound he found on his neck, he surmised that they had been drugged and left here. He could see the Stargate just over the next rise, but Tal'ra's compound was nowhere to be seen. The Jaffa's worry increased as he realized he had no way to find O'Neill. 

Sam came awake first with Daniel following shortly after. They both groaned loudly as their sore and abused bodies protested. While they were unconscious, Teal'c had gathered wood and made a small fire. 

"Where's Jack?" Daniel asked as he sat up and reached for his glasses only to remember he no longer had them. 

"O'Neill is not here," Teal'c stated. 

"Where is he?" Sam asked. 

"He remains in Tal'ra's possession," Teal'c answered. 

"Well, we have to go back for him," Daniel said shakily. 

"I do not believe that would be wise," Teal'c countered. "You both appear to be injured." 

"I've been better," Sam said quietly. "But we're not leaving the Colonel behind." 

"Sam," Daniel said as he noticed the look in her eyes when she had spoken. "Did you have any... um... visitors... last night?" 

"What?" she asked sharply as she turned to stare at her friend. Daniel saw all the answer he needed reflected back at him. 

"I had two, myself," he said, hoping to reassure her. "There were a bit, um, rough." 

"Only one came to me," she said softly, looking down at the ground. "But he...beat me first." 

"You were both assaulted?" Teal'c asked bluntly, his rage increasing ten-fold. 

"Yeah," Daniel answered for the both of them. 

"Look," Sam began in frustration. "We need to get out of here and get reinforcements and find Jack. He wouldn't leave one of us behind and we're not leaving him." 

"I will not leave him behind," Teal'c said. "But there are things I must tell you first." 

"What things?" Daniel asked. 

"Tal'ra wished to prove to me that O'Neill was not a man to be trusted. To do that, she made me privy to all that O'Neill has been forced to endure," Teal'c began. "I assure you, none of the things he did were of his own free will." 

Teal'c began to tell them of all that had been done to Jack. He told them of how the Colonel had been forced to do the things he had to both Daniel and Samantha. He left out no detail, including his own part in his friend's torture. When he was finished, both Daniel and Sam were ashen. Abruptly, Daniel turned away and vomited violently. 

Teal'c heard a sound from behind him and stiffened. Daniel and Sam noticed the Jaffa's movement and tensed as well. Just then, Bra'tac's voice rang out from the nearby woods. The three friends relaxed when they recognized the voice of Teal'c's former teacher. 

"Greetings, Bra'tac," Teal'c said as the man came forward to sit by the fire. 

"Greetings, Teal'c," he replied. "It is good to see you and your friends are unharmed." 

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked warily. He had had more than his fill of Jaffa lately. 

"I have come for Tal'ra," he said, a trace of sadness in his voice. 

"Then you know of what she has done," Teal'c stated. 

"Yes," Bra'tac replied. "I have been searching for her ever since one of her Jaffa got word to me of her plans. I am sorry that I did not arrive sooner." 

"Look," Sam broke in impatiently. "We need to get to Jack RIGHT NOW! There's no telling what... what she may be doing to him." 

"Captain Carter," Teal'c said softly. "You and Daniel will remain here and guard the Stargate. Bra'tac and I will free O'Neill." 

"Like hell," Daniel hissed. 

"Why?" Sam demanded. 

"Because, even if we are captured, she will not harm us," Bra'tac explained. "And some of her Jaffa are loyal to me. They will assist us if I ask them to, but they will be leery to trust strangers." 

"And Daniel Jackson is missing his glasses," Teal'c added. "He can not go into battle unable to see and I do not believe it wise for him to remain here alone." 

Reluctantly, they agreed. Teal'c and Bra'tac were best suited for the rescue mission. And if they failed, Daniel and Sam would still be able to go through the Stargate and bring help back. The only thing that bothered Sam about it was that they would have no way to know if they had been successful or not. 

"One of Tal'ra's Jaffa brought this to me," Bra'tac said as he pulled a small object from his clothing. It was roughly the size of an egg and looked like a miniature viewing screen. "It will allow you to monitor what is happening within the compound." 

"Can we use it now?" Daniel asked. "To try and see if Jack is okay." 

"I do not believe that would be wise," Teal'c said. 

"Why not?" Sam interjected. 

"Because you may not wish to view what is being done to him," Bra'tac answered, well aware of his sister's plans for O'Neill. 

"Turn it on," Daniel said firmly. 

"Daniel..." Sam began. 

"We need to know if he's still alive," Daniel said as he turned his head away. "There's no use going back if she's already killed him." 

"Very well," Bra'tac said and turned the small device on. 

None of them were prepared for the sight that greeted them when the view screen flickered to life. Jack was still alive all right but Daniel almost wished he was not. He was on his knees, a large Jaffa holding him in place. He was naked, except for a collar with a thin chain leading from it. Another Jaffa knelt behind him and was raping into him fiercely. 

Sam's hand flew to her mouth when she saw her Colonel being used so brutally. She felt tears sting her eyes as she watched Jack being hurt. Daniel's hands clenched into fists as the sight of Jack being taken burned into his memory. The look on his friend's face as he was raped, tore at Daniel's heart. Teal'c and Bra'tac said nothing as they watched the horror unfold. 

They heard the Jaffa cry out his completion on the small screen. Up until then they had thought there was no sound as Jack had not uttered a single cry during the entire ordeal. Now as the two Jaffa changed places, they heard him moan softly. 

"Oh, God!" they heard O'Neill say more to himself than anyone else. "Don't think about it, Jack. Think of Daniel. Picture Daniel. Imagine it's Daniel. Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Danny." 

"NO!" Daniel cried out. Teal'c quickly reached over and shut the device off as Daniel began to shake. Sam was at Daniel's side in an instant. She wrapped her arms tightly around her friend and held him as he shook. 

"Danny?" Sam prompted gently, but Daniel was having none of it. He pushed himself away from Carter and turned angry eyes on Teal'c. 

"You go and you BRING HIM BACK!" Daniel hissed, surprising the Jaffa with his vehemence. "And if you can kill that bitch while you're at it, you make sure it's slow and it's painful." 

Sam was taken aback by her normally mild-mannered friend's outburst. She, too, was horrified by what Jack had been put through, but Daniel was incensed. His chest heaved as he pulled in large gulps of air, trying to calm himself. He knew he would not do Jack any good at all like this. But the sight of him being raped and trying to use his memories of Daniel as a shield, enraged the younger man. 

Other than Apophis, Daniel had never wanted to kill another person in his life. Tal'ra had just changed that. If he could, Daniel knew that he would gladly return and kill her and every single one of her Jaffa with his bare hands. 

After exchanging a concerned look, Teal'c and Bra'tac prepared to leave. Luckily, Bra'tac knew where Tal'ra's compound was located. If they left now, they should be able to reach it by nightfall. 

Teal'c was worried about his young friend. He had never seen the other man so angry and out of control. He was reluctant to leave him, but O'Neill needed his help. He would have to trust Captain Carter to look after the man and calm him as best she could. With a last look back, the two Jaffa headed out to rescue their friend. 

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Teal'c and Bra'tac found themselves at Tal'ra's compound. Silently, the two Jaffa slipped inside. On the way, Bra'tac had told his friend that, while there had been well over a dozen Jaffa here earlier, there were now only a handful. And of those that remained, several were loyal to Bra'tac. 

Teal'c was relieved at the news. He did not know what condition O'Neill would be in when they got to him. The less of a fight they had on their hands, the better it would be for O'Neill. 

They had decided to head straight for Tal'ra's personal chamber. It was most likely that she would have O'Neill there. As they rounded the corner, however, they came face to face with four Jaffa. Lucky for them, Bra'tac recognized one of them, evening the odds. They managed to subdue the three Jaffa before any could sound an alarm and were soon on their way again. 

The two men reached Tal'ra's chamber and paused. Cautiously, they opened the door. Resting on the large bed was Tal'ra. O'Neill lay curled on his side on the floor, naked save for his collar. The Colonel looked up when the door opened. He stared at the two men for a moment, then quietly lay his head back down. The two Jaffa stepped into the room and Tal'ra came instantly awake. Hissing her anger, she dove for her staff weapon, only to find her way blocked by Bra'tac. 

"Do not make me kill you, Tal'ra," Bra'tac said sternly. "You are my sister. I do not wish to see you dead, but this can not go on." 

As Bra'tac dealt with Tal'ra, Teal'c moved to Jack's side and knelt down. "Are you injured, O'Neill?" he asked. Other than to raise his head, Jack had not moved since they arrived. 

"No," Jack answered, wishing his friend would just leave. 

"Come, my friend," Teal'c said as he gently touched Jack's shoulder. "We are leaving this place." 

"No," Jack repeated, his voice dull and flat. 

"O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned, confused by his friends reluctance to leave. 

"Please, Teal'c," Jack said plaintively. "Just leave me here. This is where I belong." 

"No!" Teal'c almost shouted. "You do not belong here." 

"Yes, I do," Jack argued. "I failed them. Daniel is dead and Sam... Sam probably wishes she was." 

"You are wrong, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "Daniel Jackson is not dead and Captain Carter is not Goa'uld. Tal'ra had been lying to you." 

"What?" Jack asked as a small ray of hope began to flicker inside him. 

"It is true, O'Neill," Bra'tac said. "They both still live." 

"Then...then where are they?" Jack asked not yet willing to let himself believe. 

"Daniel Jackson is without his glasses," Teal'c stated. "I did not think it wise for him to accompany us, nor did I think it wise for him to remain alone. Captain Carter waits with him." 

"He was quite adamant that we bring you back immediately," Bra'tac offered, remembering the man's uncharacteristically angry outbursts. 

"He was?" Jack asked. 

"Bra'tac had a device that allowed us to view the compound. We witnessed your assault at the hands of the Jaffa. Daniel Jackson became quite upset. I do not believe I have ever seen him that angry, even with Apophis." Teal'c paused to let his words sink in. He knew there was no way they would be able to get O'Neill out of there without the man's assistance. 

"We must leave now," Bra'tac said breaking the silence. Without warning, he slammed his staff weapon into Tal'ra's face. She went down without a sound. Bra'tac knew, though, that she would not remain that way for long. They had to hurry. 

Quickly, he gathered O'Neill's clothes. Jack worked as fast as he could to get dressed, but his abused body was not cooperating. At last, he was fully clothed again. As quietly as possible, the three men made their way out of the compound. They managed to avoid the Jaffa roaming the corridors and reached the outside without incident. 

"You guys, um, saw what happened?" Jack asked once they were safely away from the compound. 

"Yes," Teal'c answered. "Daniel Jackson was most upset." 

"He will be very angry when he learns I did not kill Tal'ra as he instructed," Bra'tac pointed out. 

"Daniel told you to KILL someone?" Jack was shocked that Daniel would actually tell Bra'tac to kill someone. Even someone as evil as Tal'ra. 

"He was quite specific," Bra'tac replied. 

"Specific?" Jack asked, confused. 

"Yes," Teal'c answered. "I believe his instructions were to make sure her death was slow and painful. As I said earlier, I do not believe I have ever seen Daniel Jackson so angry." 

Jack fell silent then, trying to digest everything he had just heard. He ran the conversation through his head over and over. Daniel had been upset, well maybe livid would be a better word, that Jack had been raped. Daniel had wanted Tal'ra dead. The same Daniel who could not bring himself to shoot Ra, wanted Tal'ra to die, and not a quick death either. 

The thoughts swirled relentlessly through Jack's head. Interspersed with them were images of Sam, naked and bound, telling him she hated him as her eyes stared daggers at him. He did not know what he could ever do to get her to forgive him, but he would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for what he had done, if she would let him. 

Finally, the three men entered the far side of the clearing where the Stargate was located. They carefully scanned for any signs of he enemy before moving across the open expanse. Jack found his steps slowing as he neared the gate. More than anything he wanted to see Daniel and Samantha for himself, see that they were indeed alive and well. At the same time he dreaded the coming confrontation. Teal'c had told him on the walk back that he had informed the others of all that Tal'ra had done and how she had forced Jack to do whatever it took to keep them alive. He was grateful that Teal'c had lifted that burden from him, but he was still not looking forward to the coming confrontation. 

When the three had approached to within fifty feet of the gate, Daniel and Sam emerged from the cover they were hiding in. They had not wanted to take any chances this close to freedom and had gone to ground. Jack stopped when he saw them, a flood of feelings rushing through him at once. 

Daniel saw his friend stop in his tracks and frowned. Unable to wait any longer, he covered the distance between them himself and hugged Jack tightly. The Colonel immediately returned the embrace, finally allowing himself to believe Daniel alive. 

"Oh, Jack," Daniel said softly, his lips brushing the man's ear as he spoke. "I was so scared. I thought we'd lost you." 

"Oh, God!" Jack choked out. "I'm sorry, Danny." 

"Sshhh," Daniel soothed. "It's alright. Everything's alright now." 

Sam had held back to give the two men a moment alone. Daniel had been on pins and needles the whole time Teal'c and Bra'tac had been gone. As they lay hidden in the brush near the Stargate, he had told her of his feelings for Jack. Feelings that up until a short time ago he did not even realize he had. More than once, Daniel had started out after the men with Sam barely managing to talk him out of it. 

"Colonel?" she said hesitantly as she moved closer. Daniel released Jack then and moved back to allow Sam to have a moment with him. 

"S...sam," Jack said, his voice shaky. All at once, Sam found herself wrapping her arms tightly around her commanding officer. 

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said. "I thought I'd never get to tell you how sorry I was." Jack had brought his own arms up to gently hug the Captain. He leaned back from her at he words, not understanding what SHE could have to possibly be sorry about. He was the one who had raped her, after all. 

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Jack said. "I on the other hand..." 

But Sam broke in before he could finish. "Yes, I do. I don't hate you, Jack. I didn't then and I don't now." Jack wrapped his arms tightly around the petite Captain and held her. He felt another chip of ice melt off his heart as she held him in return. 

Teal'c felt himself relax as he watched O'Neill interact with the others. He had been very concerned about the man's unwillingness to leave Tal'ra's compound. He knew that things would not be easy. He also knew that together the four of them were stronger than what had happened here and that they would heal. 

"It is time to leave," Bra'tac said, breaking the silence once more. Teal'c nodded at his former teacher and walked over to the DHD to dial home. In no time, the Stargate came to life before them. 

Bra'tac bid goodbye to his friends and watched them disappear into the gate. He then turned and headed back toward Tal'ra's compound. He had some unfinished business there he needed to take care of. 

Back at SGC, Jack was quickly whisked away to the infirmary while the remaining members of SG-1 gave their report. At their request, the debriefing consisted of the three of them and General Hammond. No one else was present. 

Slowly, they told the General an abbreviated version of what had happened. They told him that they had been taken prisoner by a female Jaffa named Tal'ra, who it turned out was Bra'tac's sister. They told him of how they had been separated and how Jack had been mentally tortured and repeatedly raped. Sam and Daniel finished by telling of their own rape at the hands of the Jaffa. They left out many of the details, including how they had been used to make the Colonel unable to fight back. Silently, they waited for the General to respond. 

Hammond was doing his best not to throw up. It was not the first time Colonel O'Neill had been tortured, but the thought still made him physically ill. And Jackson and Carter had been raped, as well. Probably the only reason Teal'c had been spared was because he was a Jaffa. 

"Alright people," he finally managed. "I want all of you to report to Dr. Frasier and get checked out. SG-1 is on indefinite stand-down." 

"Sir," Sam began, but the General immediately cut her off. 

"When you're ready, as a TEAM, to go back through the Stargate, you'll be put back on active duty," he said. "Until then, you're on stand-down. Captain, you were raped. It does not matter if you are a man or a woman, the fact does not change. You're all going to need time to deal with that. And Colonel O'Neill is going to need your support, since he seemed to bear the brunt of the abuse. Are we agreed on this?" 

"Yes, Sir," Sam said, ashamed that she had thought the General would treat her differently because she was a woman. 

"Now, let's get down to the infirmary," Hammond said as he stood up from the table. "I want you folks checked out and I've got a Colonel I need to check on." 

"Thanks, General," Daniel said as they all stood up to leave. 

"One more thing," Hammond said before they could leave. "The only thing that's going on any report is that SG-1 got captured but managed to escape. Colonel O'Neill bore the brunt of the torture before you all managed to escape." 

"Thank you, General," Teal'c said. "We are all most grateful for your discretion." 

Janet could not stop the gasp that escaped her lips when she saw the extent of Colonel O'Neill's injuries. The man's rectum was one large wound. Blood still oozed from the black and blue flesh and Dr. Frasier suspected there were deeper injuries as well. As gently as she could, she examined the Colonel. She could feel him tensing up under her touch and paused. 

"Easy, Colonel," she soothed. "We're almost done. I'm just going to put some ointment on this, okay?" 

"Su...sure," Jack panted, the urge to vomit almost overwhelming. 

Carefully, Janet spread the ointment on the outside of Jack's anus. "I need to put some on the inside now, Jack. Is that alright?" 

"Yeah," he answered, a little calmer than before. "Just hurry." 

"Okay," she said and inserted her ointment-covered finger into him. Jack drew in a sharp breath as he felt himself being penetrated again. The low moan that escaped the Colonel tore at Janet's heart and she quickly finished the application. Jack relaxed a bit when he felt the invading finger slide free. Janet let out a shaky sigh herself as she stood up and pulled the curtain closed to allow Jack to dress in privacy. 

General Hammond, followed closely by the rest of SG-1 entered the infirmary as Jack was coming out of the examination area. They stopped when they saw how shaken Jack looked. Cursing Tal'ra rather colorfully in his head, Daniel moved toward his friend. He could see Jack tense up as he approached and stopped. 

"Jack?" he asked, uncertain if he should approach the other man or not. "Are you okay?" 

"Not really," Jack replied. That admission alone spoke volumes of the turmoil the other man felt. "But I will be. I just need a little time." 

"Well, Colonel," Hammond said as he stepped forward. "You, and your team, will have all the time you need to recover from this. SG-1 is on indefinite stand-down. You've all been through hell." 

"Well, then I guess we should get the debrief over with," Jack said, dreading the coming explanations. 

"Your team took the liberty of filling me in on the details, Colonel, so I know what went on. Although, I think there may have been a few things they choose to leave out." Hammond turned and looked at Dr. Frasier before speaking again. "This stays between us, Doctor. The official report will state that SG-1 was captured on their last mission and that Colonel O'Neill bore the brunt of the torture. There will be no mention of anything else." 

"Thank you, Sir," Jack said, grateful that his humiliation at the hands of the Jaffa would not become public knowledge. 

"Alright," Hammond said. "As soon as the rest of you are checked out, you're free to go. Make sure to follow whatever orders the doctor gives you." With that, the General turned and left SG-1 to the hands of Dr. Frasier. 

Janet started with Sam, leaving Jack alone with Daniel and Teal'c. He looked about nervously as if he did not know what to say to his two friends. Again and again his eyes returned to Daniel, reassuring him that the other man was, indeed, alive. 

"O'Neill," Teal'c said shattering the silence that had engulfed them. "I will remain on base if you would prefer." 

"No, Teal'c," Jack said softly. "You don't have to do that." 

"Are you certain?" the Jaffa prompted. "You seem uncomfortable in my presence." 

"I'm certain," Jack replied. "I just need some time to, um, get over this. Besides, it might not be such a good idea for me to be alone right now." 

"Jack?" Daniel said softly, the implication of his friend's words cutting him like a knife. 

"I just need some time, Danny," he repeated. Daniel nodded, not wanting to push the other man right now. He would give Jack the time, and the space, he so obviously needed. 

The exams were over quickly. Teal'c was fine, as usual. Daniel and Sam both had minor physical injuries. The doctor treated their wounds and drew blood from each of them. She made a note to run a pregnancy test on Sam's, just to be sure. She released them all and, except for coming back in for a checkup in a few days, ordered them all off base. 

Daniel and Sam watched as Jack and Teal'c left the base. Sam could see how badly Daniel wanted to comfort his friend. It was tearing him up to have to just stand by and watch Jack suffering. She put her hand on his arm and broke him out of his revere. 

"Come on," she said. "Let's get out of here." Together the two friends walked to their cars and drove to their separate homes, both worrying non-stop about Jack O'Neill. 

The days passed uneventfully. Sam and Daniel both checked out fine on their next checkups. Sam was thankfully not pregnant. Jack was scheduled for another visit in a few days to make sure he was still coming along. Although, Janet worried much more for the man's psychological injures than his physical ones. 

Sam and Daniel spent long hours talking. They were coming to grips with it and were healing. They still worried about Jack, though. Whenever they would call or come over, he would say he was not feeling up to company, or he was going to take a nap, or run an errand. Anything to keep them from getting near him. 

It had been a week and a half and Daniel was at the end of his rope. He could not stand it any longer. Teal'c had been keeping them informed and he, too, was worried for his friend. Jack was not eating or sleeping very much as far as the Jaffa could tell. He would spend long hours just sitting, staring at nothing in particular, lost in his own mind. This more than anything else, prompted Daniel to action. 

"We're losing him, Sam," Daniel said after getting off the phone with Teal'c again. 

"I feel it too, but what can we do?" she asked. "He avoids us. The only one he'll let near him is Teal'c." 

"Well, we have to do something," Daniel replied. He grew silent for a moment, contemplating. "Maybe it's time we shook him up a little." 

"How?" Sam asked. 

"He just quit, Sam," Daniel said. "He just quit and he doesn't want to fight anymore. Well, I'll just have to make him fight." Daniel then explained exactly what he had in mind. Sam's eyes grew wide as Daniel outlined his plan. 

"Do you really think that will work?" she asked when he was finished. 

"Either I'll get through to him or I'll push him so far away from me I'll never get him back," he said. "But I have to take the chance. Otherwise, one morning he's going to wake up and blow his brains out." 

"I hope you're right about this, Daniel," was Sam's only reply as her friend grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. 

"And Sam," Daniel said as he stood in the door. "If I do lose Jack, I will hunt that fucking bitch down and kill her myself." 

Daniel pulled up in front of Jack's house. He sat in his car for a moment, before getting out and walking up to the door. He rang the bell and, as expected, Teal'c answered the door. 

"Hey, Teal'c," Daniel said, trying to sound casual. "Could I talk to you outside for a sec?" 

"Of course," the Jaffa replied, walking outside and shutting the door behind him. Quickly Daniel informed his friend of his plan. Teal'c was skeptical, but agreed that something had to be done. He shared Daniel's belief that they were losing O'Neill. 

Daniel handed the Jaffa his keys and with a last look at the house, Teal'c turned and walked to Daniel's car. Daniel waited until his friend had driven off before entering the house. He did not want to be disturbed once things got started. He prayed silently that he was not making a terrible mistake. 

"Oh, Daniel" Jack said in surprise. "Where's Teal'c?" 

"I sent him to my place," Daniel said as he closed the door behind him and turned the lock. 

"What for?" Jack asked, confused and a bit concerned. 

"So we could be alone," Daniel answered. He walked into the room fully then but still left a sizeable distance between them. 

"I, uh, I don't really feel like any company right now, Daniel," Jack said, trying to keep the quaver out of his voice. 

"Yeah. You haven't felt like any company for the last week and a half now," Daniel shot back. 

"Daniel, I just need..." Jack began but Daniel cut him off as if he had not spoken. 

"You know what I think, Jack?" 

"What?" Jack asked, his eyes moving about the room, judging the distance between himself, Daniel, and the door. 

"I think that fucking bitch has got you so cowed that you can't fight back anymore," Daniel stated. 

"What...what are you talking about?" Jack asked, trying his best to sound outraged. Daniel's words had hit too close to the mark for Jack's liking. 

"I think I could walk over there right now and fuck you and you'd let me, rather than fight back," Daniel continued. He began to move toward Jack, slowly, as if stalking the older man. Jack felt himself begin to tremble as Daniel covered the space between them. 

"Danny, don't." Jack no longer tried to keep the pleading out of his voice. "Please, don't." 

"Why not, Jack?" Daniel taunted as he moved directly in front of the Colonel. He was close enough that Jack could feel his breath when he spoke. "There's nothing I can show you in the bedroom, wasn't that it?" 

"Daniel..." 

"Since I'm not much of a man, you've got nothing to worry about, right?" Daniel continued. Without warning, he grabbed Jack and spun him around. Jack could feel Daniel pressing up against him from behind. Daniel walked them forward a few steps until they stood beside the sofa. Jack moaned when Daniel forced him down over the side of it.   
Jack trembled as Daniel's hands ran up and down his body. His mind was screaming at him to fight, but his body refused to obey. Daniel was having his battle of minds. Even as his hands took what had never been offered to him freely, he prayed Jack would stop him, fight back, do something other than just take it. 

Daniel was not sure how far he should take this, or even how far he could take this without shattering the other man. He had hoped Jack would have found the will to fight him, but it looked like the Colonel was just going to stand there and let Daniel rape him. At a loss, Daniel tried one last gambit. 

Jack's mind was screaming at him. It told him that Daniel wanted him to fight back. That Daniel would NEVER do this to him. And that if he did not manage to stop Daniel from raping him, he would lose the man forever. 

"You remember when I was fucking you, Jack?" Daniel asked as he bent down close to the man's ear while at the same time reaching into his pants to fondle his soft penis. "You were the best piece of ass I've had in a long time. And I think I want another piece." 

Slowly, Daniel moved his other hand to the back of Jack's pants. He carefully slipped it inside and beneath the Colonel's boxers. Daniel gently squeezed his friend's ass, then spread the cheek apart slightly. Using his finger as tenderly as he could, Daniel brushed it against the opening to Jack's body. 

"NO!" Jack screamed when he felt Daniel's finger brush against him. Daniel had time to think "Thank God" before Jack's fist crashed into him. 

"I. SAID. NO!" Jack bellowed, each word punctuated by his fist slamming into the younger man. Daniel moved back, trying to get away from the unexpected assault. His way was soon blocked by a wall at his back. Seeing his quarry cornered, Jack slammed his body up against Daniel's, holding the man in place. 

"I said, no," he said, then his body began to shake as his emotions finally let loose and poured out. 

"Oh, Jack," Daniel said and took his sobbing friend into his arms. "We were so scared. We thought we'd lost you. I thought I was too late." 

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Daniel as all the hurt, pain, anger, and fear came rushing out of him. Daniel returned the embrace just as fiercely. Finally, Jack's sobs abated and he pulled back to look at his friend. Reluctantly, Daniel loosened his hold, but refused to let go of the other man altogether. 

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Jack said as he eyed the bruises already forming on the younger man's face. 

"That's alright," Daniel said as he let out a shaky sigh. "You scared the hell out of me, Jack. I really thought you were going to let me do it for a minute there." 

"For a minute there, I was." Jack returned. He tried to look away from his friend, but Daniel would not have it. "If it had been anybody but you, I probably would have just let him fuck me. But not you. I couldn't let you do that to us. Not that there's really an us or, um, anything, but..." 

"There can be, if you want it." Daniel's quiet statement caught Jack completely off guard. He looked deeply into the other man's eyes and was surprised by what he saw. "I think I could fall in love with you, Jack. If you'd just let me in." 

"I've never done anything like this before, Danny," Jack said softly. 

"I know. It's okay. We don't have to be anything more than what we are right now," Daniel replied. The last thing he wanted to do right now was put any sort of pressure on his friend. 

"But I think I'd like to try," Jack stated. Now it was Daniel's turn to be surprised. He smiled at his friend, his heart feeling lighter than it had in almost two solid weeks. 

"I want to take this slowly, though," Daniel said, sobering a bit. "You still need time to heal." 

"Did you mean what you said?" Jack asked suddenly. 

"You, um, you know I was just saying that stuff to try and get through to you," Daniel answered, wanting to forget all the horrible things he had said to the man. 

"Oh," Jack said, his disappointment showing. 

"Did I just miss something?" Daniel asked, his confusion growing. 

"I was just wondering if you meant what you said about me being the best piece of ass you'd had," Jack replied with a blush as he tried once again to turn his face away from Daniel's. 

"Jack," Daniel called out, wanting the man to look at him. 

"Yeah, Danny?" Jack answered and raised his head to once again look at his friend. 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah." For the first time in two weeks, Jack O'Neill found himself smiling. 

The two men broke apart and moved back over to the couch, sitting on it this time. Jack did not exactly feel like his burden had been lifted, more like there was someone else there to help him shoulder it. Jack appreciated that Daniel was willing to take things slowly with him. But right now, slow was not what the Colonel wanted. 

What Jack wanted was to hold Daniel in his arms and taste him and love him and replace every single nightmare memory with one of the beautiful man beside him. Jack was a bit shocked at his rather strong feelings for the other man. He had never been attracted to another man in his life and now here he was thinking of Daniel as "beautiful". 

Jack knew the reason for his sudden feelings. They had nothing to do with discovering he was gay or bi or whatever. It was Daniel. Daniel, who was willing to take things slowly when Jack was pretty sure that was not what he wanted. Daniel, who was willing to stay "just friends" if that was what Jack wanted. Daniel, who was willing to be whatever Jack needed him to be, just as long as he could still be near. 

"I don't deserve you," Jack said softly, causing Daniel to jump. 

"No, you don't," Daniel said after a moment, surprising Jack. "You deserve better." 

"Daniel," Jack began. 

"You deserve the best," Daniel went on. "And that's not me. All I can promise you, Jack, is that I'll never leave. I'll always be right here for you, no matter what. I know it's not much, but it's all I have to offer." 

"What about Sha're?" Jack asked, needing to know. 

"She's Apophis' wife now. But she was MY wife once and I'll never stop trying to find a way to free her. I owe her that much." Daniel paused for a moment. He needed to choose his words very carefully. "Even if I got her back tomorrow, intact, no Goa'uld, just like she used to be, it wouldn't change a thing. I won't leave your side, Jack. Not for her, not for anyone." 

Jack felt tears fill his eyes as Daniel spoke. He definitely did not deserve this man. This man who claimed all he had to offer was the rest of his life. How could he possibly think that would not be good enough? 

Daniel saw Jack's eyes fill up and moved to embrace his friend. As Jack felt himself sliding effortlessly into Daniel's arms, he lifted his head up and brushed Daniel's lips with his own. The touch was tentative, almost timid, and Daniel had to fight not to respond too forcefully. 

Daniel let Jack set the pace of the kiss. He was still not completely convinced that Jack was doing this because he wanted to, rather than because it was what was wanted of him. Daniel was anxious to see just how far Jack was willing to take this. He felt his groin stir again as Jack deepened the kiss. Daniel allowed his lips to be parted by the other man's. He had to stifle a groan when he felt Jack's soft tongue enter his mouth. 

Jack felt himself growing bolder as Daniel gave him free rein. After a moment, Jack noticed that, while Daniel responded to the kiss, he refused to take it any further than Jack had gone. While he would greet Jack's tongue in his mouth enthusiastically, he would not slip his inside Jack's mouth. Puzzled, Jack broke off the kiss and leaned back to take a good look at the man holding him. 

Daniel could not stop the small moan of disappointment when Jack pulled away. It had felt so good to have this man in his arms. The single long kiss had been enough to make the younger man's pants considerably tighter over his groin. 

"Do you want this, Danny?" Jack asked even as he took in the man's flushed face and slightly glazed eyes. 

"What?" Daniel responded, confused by the question. Did he want this? He was so hard he thought he was going to break and Jack was asking if he wanted this? 

"You didn't seem like you wanted it very much," Jack offered as explanation. 

Daniel smiled then as understanding dawned. Reaching out, he took Jack's hand and placed it over his tight jeans. "Does that answer your question?" 

"Okay," Jack said, grinning himself now. "I guess you want it. But why didn't you kiss me back?" 

"I don't want to rush you, Jack," Daniel explained. 

"And what about you?" Jack countered. 

"I don't matter." Danny said seriously. 

"You do to me," Jack came back just as seriously. 

"Jack," Daniel said, staring deeply into the other man's eyes. "I need to know that you're doing this because you want to. Not because I want to, but because YOU want to." 

Jack smiled as he finally understood his friend's reluctance. It was now his turn to reach out and bring Daniel's hand down to his straining crotch. "I want this, Daniel. I want this very much." 

Daniel groaned when he felt Jack's hard cock straining against his pants. He wanted so bad to reach inside and grasp the hard shaft. But he was determined not to rush this. He did not want to push his friend too far too fast. He would never be able to live with himself if he pushed Jack into something he was not ready for. 

"We still need to take it slow," Daniel insisted. 

"Why?" Jack asked. 

"Because it's only been a week and a half and you still need time to heal," Daniel answered. 

"Daniel, I need this," Jack argued. "Please, help me take the pain away. Help me change the nightmares into dreams. Please." 

"Oh, Jack," Daniel whispered and pulled his friend close again. How was he supposed to refuse this man? "What exactly did you want to do?" 

"I want you to make love to me," Jack said softly. 

"Absolutely not!" Daniel replied, his harsh tone making Jack jump. 

"Da...Danny?" Jack stammered, suddenly afraid he had made a terrible mistake. 

"Sshhh. It's alright," Danny soothed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't think I could bring myself to." 

"Oh," came the soft reply. He did not blame Daniel for not wanting to make love to him. How could Daniel ever want to make love to Jack, knowing that Tal'ra's Jaffa had taken turns with him. 

"That didn't come out right," Daniel said impatiently. "Jack, how many times were you raped?" 

"I...I don't know," Jack hedged. "A couple, I guess." 

"Jack," Daniel said, much softer this time. "How many times were you raped?" 

"Um, seven, I think," he answered. He felt Daniel grow tense in his arms and lowered his head in humiliation. There was no way Daniel would EVER want him now. 

"I really am going to kill that bitch," Daniel swore under his breath. He felt Jack try to move away from him and tightened his embrace. Looking down, he saw the look on his friend's face and felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

"Jack," Daniel called softly. He waited until the man looked up at him before continuing. "I want to make love to you, Jack. I want to be inside you more than anything, right now. But I know you have to still be sore. And I don't think I could bring myself to cause you any more pain." 

"How can you want me after what they did?" Jack asked and tried to look away again, but Daniel would not let him. 

"What happened to you was horrible," Daniel started, making sure to keep eye contact with the other man. "But it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I want you, Jack. And I'm willing to wait until you can enjoy it without pain." 

"Isn't there something we can do now, that won't hurt?" Jack pleaded. He wanted to make love with Daniel so badly it almost hurt. He wished Daniel could just see how much he needed this. 

"Come on," Daniel said as he let go of Jack and stood up. The look of raw need in Jack's eyes was more than he could stand. "Let's take this to the bedroom." 

Jack followed the younger man into the bedroom. He was surprised when Daniel spun around suddenly and pulled him into a deep kiss. Jack froze for a moment before realizing it was Daniel kissing him. Luckily, Daniel had been prepared for this and did not stop. Jack responded enthusiastically after that and soon the two men had managed to back their way to the bed. 

Danny turned so that he had his back to the bed, then pulled Jack down. The Colonel landed on top of the other man. He moaned into Daniel's mouth at the feel of their bodies pressing together. Daniel let his hands roam over Jack's back and sides, caressing and squeezing as he went. He fought down the desire to rip the man's clothes off and ravage him. Daniel seriously doubted if he would ever be able to bring himself to actually be rough with Jack, though. 

Finally, the need for air broke the men apart. Panting, Jack drank in the look of lust and desire in Daniel's blue eyes. Danny could feel Jack's hard cock pressing into him and decided they both had a few too many clothes on. He rolled Jack gently onto his side and sat up on the bed. 

"Where ya going?" Jack asked, feeling the loss of touch acutely. 

"Too many clothes," was all Daniel said as he began to rectify the situation. Jack watched for a moment then quickly followed suit. In no time, both men were gloriously naked. They stared at each other for long seconds, each eyeing the lean hard body the other possessed. 

"Will you do something for me, Jack?" Daniel asked, breaking the silence. 

"What?" 

"Get on your hands and knees and face away from me," Daniel answered. 

"What for?" Jack questioned, confused by the request. 

"I, um, want to see how much...damage...was done," Daniel replied quietly. Without a word, Jack moved into the position Daniel had requested. He felt his embarrassment coming back but he quickly shoved it aside. This was something Daniel needed to do. And maybe it was something he needed Daniel to do as well. 

Daniel spread Jack's cheeks and inhaled sharply at the sight. Even after a week and a half the entire area was still bruised and swollen. Daniel knew there was no way he could make love to Jack without hurting him terribly. 

"How bad is it?" Jack asked. 

"Um, there's still some swelling and you're pretty bruised up. All the tears seemed to have healed, though," Daniel answered. 

"How long?" Daniel knew right away what Jack was referring to. 

"Two, probably three weeks at least." The thought of even putting his finger inside Jack, let alone his cock, in the condition he was in, made Daniel shudder. 

"That long!" Jack exclaimed, clearly unhappy with the prognosis. 

"At least," Daniel reaffirmed. "But there are other things we can do. I don't have to be inside you to make love to you, Jack." 

"How else are you going to make love to me?" Jack demanded. 

"Like this," Daniel said. He leaned forward until his face was against Jack's ass, then lightly touched the swollen opening with his tongue. Jack lunged forward, taken by surprise by the feel of Daniel's tongue on him. 

"What...what are you doing?" Jack asked shakily. 

"I take it you've never been rimmed before?" Daniel asked. He grinned at the though of all the things he planned on showing a certain Colonel. 

"No," Jack answered and blushed, feeling a little insecure suddenly. It was quite obvious that Daniel had done this before and had probably had it done to him. Jack suddenly felt like an awkward school boy stealing his first kiss. 

Sensing his friend's sudden unease, Daniel gently took Jack by the hips and pulled him back toward his face again. Jack jumped when Daniel's tongue touched him again, but strong hands held him in place. Daniel took his time, letting his friend enjoy the sensations. He lightly caressed Jack's hole, and he felt his own cock twitch when Jack began to respond. 

Jack groaned as Daniel's agile tongue continued to lathe him. He had never felt anything like this in his life. He wondered if this was what it felt like when he went down on a woman. Jack was seriously afraid he was going to cum if Daniel kept this up for much longer. Just as Jack was about to tell Daniel to stop, that he could not take anymore, Daniel thrust his tongue gently forward. Jack promptly forgot what he was about to say as he felt Daniel penetrate him with his tongue. 

All at once, Jack cried out as his orgasm slammed through him. All he could feel was Daniel's tongue softly thrusting in and out of him and his own cock spilling its load. Daniel heard Jack cry out and when he felt Jack's hole clenching on his tongue, knew the other man was coming. It was more than Daniel could take and he felt his own cock give up its load, shooting white sticky cum onto his chest and thighs. 

Daniel continued to tongue Jack until the other man finally collapsed forward, pulling himself away from the younger man's eager mouth. Danny immediately moved up beside him and pulled Jack into his arms. They kissed and cuddled for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep. Daniel smiled as sleep slowly claimed him, happy that he had been able to make love to the other man after all. 

END


End file.
